


Rejection 10

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic!Levi, M/M, Minor Violence, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Slow Build, What Was I Thinking?, and they're all in the music industry, at least it starts of that way, heavy gay hate, i literally don't know anything about music, i really hope that you aren't reading these tags, if you are levi's gonna have a dog, it's still happening, literally everyone plays an instrument, oh well, or the industry, so yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've thought that the brat that'd gotten horribly rejected years ago come back as his assistant?</p><p> </p><p>Certainly not this homophobic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What takes place 10 years before the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammit not again. Another prologue

_Rejection:_

 

One of the worst feelings ever. Your heart begins racing for another reason, yet it feels like it's dying. It's not fluttering like butterflies anymore. The only butterflies you have are in your stomach. The kind that churns and upsets it. Sweat trickles down your brow. Your whole body is sweating and you feel faint. You feel like you're about to cry while your eyes fill up with the salty liquid threatening to spill. Your head's spinning. You're asking yourself a million questions. 

 

_Why did I ask them?_

_Is this really happening?_

_Why did they say "no"?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_What's to become of us now?_

_How are others going to respond once they find out?_

_What have I done?_

 

A little boy.  A part of the combined choir for the middle and high school. Fell for one of the tenors. The tenor, however, was a senior in high school and the little boy was in the sixth grade. Age didn't stop him, though. He had very strong feelings for the guy. Even if the guy put on a rebellious image, he was still considerate. He cared for people, even if he didn't show it. He always put others before himself. And not to mention that he had looks girls craved for and guys'll kill for as well as a great singer.

 

It was around May and the guy was going to graduate in a week or so. Though the boy knew it was nearly impossible to be with him, he still wanted to tell him how he felt. And maybe. Just maybe. He'd feel the same way.

 

The boy told the older guy to meet him in the hall after choir rehearsal. "Okay," he said in a high pitched voice, starring at his feet. "I'm gonna tell you something."

 

"Just hurry up," the older guy said.

 

The boy adjusted his big, round glasses that were nearly falling off. He had a lot in his mind. _Okay, you can do this._

 

"Hurry up, Eren."

 

He finally mustered all of his courage and bawled his hands into determined fists. He looked up at the taller male. "Levi...I-I like you!"

 

Levi had a face that did not please Eren. He looked....disgusted. "Oh," he said. "So that's what you wanted to say? You like me?"

 

"Y-yes. I know I'm younger than yo-"

 

"Age isn't the issue here."

 

"Well, I mean you really don't have to say anything. You don't even have to return the feelings. I just wanted to tell you before you graduated."

 

" Is that so?" Before Eren knew it, a foot came hurdling towards his stomach, making him fall. "Why the fuck would I return the feelings? You fucking faggot. Gay people are disgusting."

 

"W-what about bi people?"

 

Levi kicked him again. "Don't get smart with me, brat. If you like the same gender, regardless of your sexuality, you're a fucking shit stain that needs to be wiped out of this world."

 

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you have to go about hitting people."

 

Levi bent down and grabbed the front of Eren's shirt. "I believe the best discipline is pain. And clearly you need to be punished for being a damn faggot."  He punched him, making his glasses fly off. "Gay people make me sick. They fucking do this bullshit for attention."

 

" T-that's not true. It's scientifically proven that you don't choose you sexuality." Eren looked up with pleading, yet angered eyes. "You can't choose who you love!"

 

Levi picked Eren up by the collar and slammed him up against the lockers. "Well it looks like I'm gonna break science. Don't ever fall for me or any other guy, understand?"

 

Eren's legs squirmed and dangled. He tried to push Levi's arm back, but that only made his grasp tighter. Eren wanted to fight back. He's fought back people before. But this time he couldn't do so. Not just because Levi was undoubtedly stronger because he took martial arts, but because he was hurt too much. Not physically, but emotionally. Never has he felt this hurt by anyone. He was crumbling down bit by bit.

 

"I said do you understand?"

 

Eren stayed quiet.

 

Levi dropped him. "I guess you wanna get beat up for the rest of your life. At least it won't be my problem anymore after Thursday." Levi began to walk away. He stopped and looked back. "Tch. Pitiful."

 

The dams behind Eren's eyes finally broke. The salty tears mixed in with the blood on Eren's face. He looked down the hallway and stood up. He yelled, "I...I HATE YOU, LEVI! I HOPE I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Y-YOU FUCKING JERK!!!" 

 

The guy kept walking, leaving the boy to run the other way.

 

That guy was Levi Ackerman.

 

And that boy...

 

....was me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally suppose to start in the summer, but I found freetime. This was inspired by a picture drawn by Lena (I believe)  
> Feedback is appreciated, so be sure to leave your comments and kudos!!! ♥


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um....a lot happens and I kinda can't summarize it :P  
> Just know it's a lot of scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Mind you that I changed Eren's age in the prologue from 14 to 12!**_  
>  (I apologize in advance if you all get confused with the chapters)  
> but I was really wondering if I should do something in the music industry or not (because I barely know anything on it) but after research, tutorials on how to make music, actual experience, actually (attempting) to make music, and inspiration from a really cute mini AMV from instagram, I now know about 10% of this stuff and am doing it in the music industry. Enjoy.

The components of lyrics consists of the following:

The Intro, verse, pre-chorus, chorus, hook, bridge, break and outro. 

The components of music includes:

The vamp, chords, melody, harmony, rhythm, tone, form, tempo and dynamics. 

Now, I may not be all that good at math (and this isn't technically it), but I know that lyrics plus music equals a song.  I should know. I write, produce, and mix my own music.  After getting my bachelor of arts in music at Maria Liberal Arts, I became a self-employed DJ/music producer and had a part-time job at 7/11. My goal is to be a part of one of the biggest music industries. I can't choose between Garrisons Music Group ran by Dot Pixis or their competitors Wings Music Entertainment, which is ran by Erwin Smith. Both companies are very successful with what they do.  People would kill to get record deals, become backup singers, or to work for the part that makes it all happen. If killing's the case, I'll fucking battle giants for a chance. However, their expectations are high beyond imagine, which is why their success rate ranges from 95-98 percent. They've rejected people that went to top schools and liberal arts colleges. That, however, didn't stop me. 

Let's get something straight: I don't write lyrics. I have a hard time displaying my feelings and thoughts through words. But, give me an instrument like the piano, guitar, or even violin, then I can express myself fully. I speak through music. My music. There's nothing else I'm more passionate about. That's why I'd just like to stick with the music production department.

For a tedious introduction, my name is Eren Jaeger. I'm 22 years old and, as stated before, am a music producer. And that's pretty much it.

I was in my apartment, my music equipment taking up practically half the room, putting together beats. Even if I didn't have the professional stuff, I still have a lot of equipment and instruments. I mixed the soft beat of the drum with the hum of an acoustic guitar and they harmonized perfectly. I hooked my keyboard to my laptop and played and recorded the melody. Afterwards, the previously selected cords were played and recorded.  Then, I arranged them so they can start at their designated times. I let them repeat a few times by copying it. This process is a lot more difficult and time consuming than described.  You have to change the intensity at certain parts, know what instruments needed to be emphasized, and made sure that the time was perfect. Even if the beat was off by one second, it'd throw the whole song off. There was a lot of typing, clicking, swiping, dragging, and other various things that made my hands cramp.

 

* * *

 

 

After working on, editing, and testing the track, it was now done. I'd been working on the entire project for nearly two weeks. I called my friend and client, Mina, over to hear it. I buzzed her in and opened the door. "Hey Eren," she said.

"Hey Mina. Come this way and you can listen to the music."

"Okay." She smiled and followed me for only 3 seconds.

I turned on my laptop and picked up the flash-drive marked: _Mina's Mix._ I went to her track and let it play for a bit. "How is it?"

"Hold on. I wanna make sure you got the bridge right." The music played and she hummed her song until it'd gotten past the bridge and to the break. "Holy shit, Eren. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it. Do you think that you can record my voice and put it in the song?"

"Of course. But it'll be an additional fee of $60."

"That's fine."

"Alright, let's get to work." Long story short, after she took a few attempts of get certain parts right, she was finally done recording. I was now inputting her voice into the song.

"Did you want me to come back or something?"

"No, this shouldn't take long."

"Well did you want any food."

Right when I was about to answer, my phone buzzed. My childhood best friend, Armin Arlert, had texted me.

_**AA: Hey, are you busy?** _

_**EJ: Yeah, I'm helping Mina with her track** _

_**AA: Oh, is she there now?** _

_**EJ: Yeah** _

_**AA: Do you want me to bring you food or something?** _

I typed _yes_ followed by several pizza emojis. He should get the idea. "No, Armin said that he's coming with pizza."

Mina sighed. "I'm just trying to do something so I won't be bored."

"Oh, you can watch TV then." I got up and gave her the remote. She turned it on and flipped through the channels. She finally settled on the news station _Channel 5_. "You say you're bored and the first thing you go to is the news?" I sat back down and returned to my work.

"Hey, I happen to enjoy the news."

"Wow, and I thought Armin was boring," I joked.

 She playfully punched me. "I'm telling him that you said that."

 I laughed and put my headphones on. "Speaking of, when he gets here buzz him in."

"Okay."

I played back her singing and listened carefully for parts that needed to be emphasized and edited. I didn't have to use auto tune much, just mostly put echoes and slurs. Her voice was good enough to not be heavily tuned. After working on it for about 30 minutes, I was pulled back into reality not by Armin coming in, but by the savory smell of a delicious pepperoni pizza mixing with the air. I took off my headphones as my stomach growled, telling me to eat. "Hey Armin."

"Hey Eren. I brought this pizza along with some Pepsi."

"I see. I'll get some plates and cups." I got up and went to the kitchen to get the said items. When I came back, I saw the two already taking their slices of pizza out of the box, its gooey cheese being stretched. "Hey, save some for me."

"Don't worry, there's still plenty left."

I rolled my eyes and got my slices of pizza and drink. We all sat down on the couch, Armin and Mina watching the news station and me using one hand to work on Mina's song and the other to eat.  While putting the finishing touches on the song, I looked up at the TV for a brief moment then  went back to my work. What was on the screen finally clicked in my head as I shot it back up. It was the CEO of Wings Music Entertainment, Erwin Smith. I took off my headphones and listened to whatever he was saying.

He was being interviewed live by a news reporter. The two were laughing until the reporter asked another question. "So, there's some type of special event with Wings?"

He answered. "Yes. In a few weeks marks the 20 year anniversary of the company."

"You've been with the company that long?"

"Well, my father originally started the industry. After he passed 7 years ago, I took over it."

"Wow, so you've only been in the company for 7 years?"

"I've actually been with the company for longer than that. When I was younger, I helped out with my father. He made sure that I was qualified to eventually take control when he got older."

"Mm, well I'm sure that he'd be proud of what you've accomplished in the last few years. So, are you and the company doing anything special for this occasion?"

"Indeed we are. We will be having a mass hiring of assistants as well as amateur artists, songwriters, and music producers."

The reporter laughed. "But knowing your standards, they can't be too much of an amateur."

Erwin smiled. "Well of course. If they don't hit our standards, the company won't be as successful as it is and we'll fall behind our competitors."

"Oh yeah, Wings and Garrison are the Coke and Pepsi of the music industry."

"Yeah, and both are constantly trying new things to beat out the other."

The reporter laughed again at Erwin's remark. "Well our time is just about up Erwin, so do you have any last words before we cut off?"

"Just for everyone who is interested in the company to go to our website for more information and you can digitally apply for the job."

"Alright," she turned to the camera, "everyone be sure to get to that website at the bottom of your screen for this once-in-a-lifetime chance. Thank you, Erwin."

"No, the pleasure was all mine."

She smiled then looked back at the camera. "This is Ilse Langner, 5 Action News. Back to you, Nanaba."

The screen went back to the regular news and I to my laptop. I typed in the website and a _20th Anniversary_ ad popped up, decorating the website. Whoever did this website certainly was on the excited yet creative side. There were piano keys and song lyrics in the background and whenever you moved the mouse, little music notes followed the arrow. I read through the requirements for the music production part. I needed to put in my personal information which is easy. I also had to answer a few questions and put in one of the songs I've produced. I have to make sure that I answer carefully and put in my best track.

"Eren," Mina said, "are you applying?"

"Yeah. I have to figure out which track I made to send in."

"Oh, well if you're done with mine, you can submit that."

"You'd let me do that?"

"Of course. You made it."

"Thanks. It's not done yet, but I have two weeks until so I've got plenty of time."

"Don't go saying that, Eren," Armin said. "You know how you are with time."

"I'll make sure that I get done for something like this."

Armin looked at me with doubt. "Alright. I'll trust you on it."

"Okay. When will you be done?" Mina asked.

"I'm almost done with your track. I just have to put some final touches in it. No more than 30 more minutes."

"Okay."

As I predicted, thirty minutes later I was done with her song. I played it aloud so that we all could hear it.  "Wow Mina," Armin said, "you sound really good."

"Oh no, Eren must have used auto-tune or something to make me sound _this_ good."

"No," said I, "I actually didn't have to tune it out much. That's mostly you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't underestimate yourself. You have a really good voice."

Mina smiled. "Thanks."

Armin spoke. "So Mina, what are you planning to do with this song anyway." Now that I think about it, Mina never did tell me why she wanted this done.

"Oh, well....I actually don't wanna say just yet. I don't want to get your hopes up. Just know it's gonna be awesome."

"Boooo. You should at least tell me," I said. "I did make the track out of the kindness of my heart after all."

"Yeah right. I'm paying you. But you'll know soon enough."

I sighed. I went back to my laptop and made sure that I saved the song to the flash drive before taking it out and giving it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She went into her purse and got out her wallet. She gave me the amount she owed. "Here you go. I have to get back home now." Mina got up.

"Alright, see you. And be sure to burn the music on a disk as a backup."

"See ya later, Mina," Armin said.

She smiled. "Okay. Bye guys." Before she left out the door, she turned and spoke. "And Eren, if all goes well for the both of us, I hope we can still be friends and not hate each other." She winked then almost closed the door, but opened it again. "Oh yeah, and Armin, Eren said that you were boring and hates hanging out with you." With that, she closed the door.

"What the fuck, Mina!" I yelled, knowing that she could hear me through the door. I saw Armin glaring at me. "I didn't say _all_ of that."

Armin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

I sighed. However, I was confused as to why Mina said we wouldn't be friends after whatever she was doing. Unless she was illegally selling my work, we should still be cool.

 

* * *

 

 

With much help from Armin in the essay/question portion, a week later I sent in my digital application for the job. And a few days after that, I'd gotten a phone call. I looked at the caller ID to see a restricted number. I looked at Armin, who was sitting across from me then answered. "Hello?"

"Yes," a deep voice said, "is this Eren Jaeger?" The voice sounded very familiar.

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Erwin Smith of Wings Music Entertainment. After going through your application, I'd like to invite you to have an interview with me."

 _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit!_ "Yeah, that should be fine," I played off as if I wasn't in excitement mode.

"Okay. How's this Thursday at 1 p.m. at headquarters?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you sir."

"See you then." The phone call ended with that.

"Woo! Fuck yeah!" I yelled, completely forgetting that I was inside of a Starbucks. People looked at me and Armin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus, Eren. Doesn't that stupid grin on your face say enough? So what happened?"

"That was Erwin fucking Smith."

"Wait, that CEO of-"

"Wings Music Entertainment, yes. He just called to say that I have an interview."

"Wow. Congrats, Eren."

"Thanks. And I should thank you for your help."

"No problem. But remember to make a good first impression. Dress nicely, smell good, have a nice, white smile, and for the love of God, keep that temper of yours under control."

"Tsk. I don't loose my temper."

"Yeah, tell that to the guy you put in the hospital for, might i remind you, _accidentally_ cracking your CD."

"He had it coming."

"You have like a million CDs to burn music on. You could've just redone it without hurting the guy."

I sighed, "whatever. He's okay now."

"So when is your interview?"

"One o'clock on Thursday."

"Alright, I'll be at your place by eleven."

 

* * *

 

 

As said, the next Thursday Armin came by to help me prep for my interview. He brought over some McDonald's for me. "Here, so your stomach won't interrupt the meeting."

"Thanks." I took my food and we began eating. 

"So how far do you live away from there?"

"Oh, well I check the GPS thing and it said 25 minutes." I was really relieved that I lived so close to the headquarters.

"Well keep in mind that there may be traffic going that way, so don't leave no later than 12:15. Twelve o'clock really."

"Why so early?" 

"Because, for interviews you're supposed to be there at least 10 minutes before the set time. That shows that you are punctual."

"Makes since." 

After eating, Armjn and I spent a decent amount of time picking out the right outfit. Let's just say that I don't own much dress clothes. I settled on a white dress shirt with thin, green lines, khaki pants, and green and white gym shoes for the lack of dress ones. He helped me with me portfolio and I was all ready to go. It was just hitting the 12:10 mark when we walked out to my car. I'm still surprised that we were able to do all of this stuff in an hour. "Alright," Armin said, "knock 'em dead." He gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks Armin. And if I get the job, I'll be sure to treat you to a nice dinner or something."

"Knowing how much they make, you better invite my grandpa too."

"No problem. See ya." I got into the car and pulled off. Armin was right about it being traffic on the way there. I used that time to listen to music. The sounds put me at ease and before I knew it, I was at the industry. I parked and quickly combed my hair with my fingers.

Getting out and walking up to the building, I stared in awe. The place was absolutely humongous. It was tall, but mostly wide and took up a lot of land.  It was a glass building with gray borders. The front had the logo, which was a pair of blue and white wings. They were crossing each other. They call them the  _Wings of Freedom_ because music let's you spread your wings, take flight, and be free. Garrisons on the other hand insignia is two red roses. They say that music let's you bloom and be beautiful. Both companies are right, however.

I walked through the glass double doors. There was a big, white desk with the logo and  _Wings Music Entertainment_ underneath it. The interior was big, as expected. The walls were white but decorated with painted musical scales and instruments as well as pictures of now famous people they made record deals with. I looked at my phone to see that it was 12:50. Perfect. I walked up to the lady with ginger colored hair sitting at the desk. "Excuse me."

She looked up with her amber eyes. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm Eren Jaeger. I'm here for an interview."

"One moment." She looked and typed at her computer until she looked back at me and smiled. "Yes, here you are. I'll give Mr. Smith a call and let him know." She picked up the phone and dialed his office number. "Mr. Smith, your one o'clock is here... Okay, I'll let him know." She hung up and turned back to me. "His twelve thirty is running longer than expected. You can sit down for now." She pointed to the musical note chairs along the wall. 

I walked over to them and sat on the blue treble clef and waited an anxious 20 minutes before getting called up to desk.

"Mr. Smith's ready." She looked past my shoulder. "Hey Hanji! Could you show him to Erwin's office? He has an interview."

I looked back at the woman called Hanji practically skipping to us. "Sure thing, Petra." She grabbed my arm and led me to the elevator. She let go and pressed the up button. "So," she said, "what's your name?"

"Oh, um, it's Eren...Jaeger."

She shook her head. "Tsk tsk. You gotta have a lot more confidence than that if you wanna work here. You nervous?"

Right before I answered, the elevator  _dinged_ and a guy walked out. He had kind of a long face...oh and looked a bit sad. We walked in and Hanji pressed the highest number it could go: 26. "Oh, and yeah. I am a bit nervous. I really admire this company and want to do well."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Erwin said that he was really impressed by your application and work."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He was all 'this Eren Jaeger kid isn't half bad. He's the best I've heard so far,'" she emphasized by making a deep voice and it honestly let me regain a bit of confidence. "You should do well. Erwin may come off as intimidating, but is actually a big softy. Hanji Zoe, by the way." She held out her hand and I shook it. "And if you do work here since you do music production, you'd be working with _Monsieur_ _Petit_."

"Huh?"

"He's just a half-French shorty who is also a grumpy pants."

"He's short and his last name is Petit?"   

"No. That's just an inside joke we have about him. But that'd be hilarious if it was." She laughed making me do the same. The elevator finally stopped on our level. "His office is the last door down the hall."

"Okay. Thank you." I walked out and down the hall.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks." My joyous spirit vanished as I stood in front of his office door. I took a big gulp of nothing and knocked on the door.

His deep voice called out. "Come in." I opened the door. "Afternoon Mr. Jaeger."

"Good afternoon sir."

"Please have a seat." He pointed to the chair across from his desk. I sat down and made sure that my posture was straight. He took a few papers out. He looked at me. His eyebrows are a lot bigger and his hair and eyes are brighter in person. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?" 

"I'm doing well. So, what made you interested in job and where did you hear about it?"

 _Remember not to babble. They rather have it short, sweet, and straight to the point._ "Well I heard about the job opening on your interview on Channel 5 a while ago. I was working on my friend's track at the time, the track I sent in. I've always admired your company and my goal was to actually work apart of the music production part. So I've always been interested and I just thought that this was...destiny or something." 

He laughed. "Destiny you say?"

Not knowing what to do, I just laughed along with him. "Yeah." 

The interview went on, most of the questions I predicted were asked. To me, the interview went well. I made sure my speech was clear and I kept a decent amount of eye contact. But from past experiences, if something goes well through your eyes, it can either be really good or really bad. 

"Okay, Mr. Jaeger," he said, "this concludes our interview. I will contact you within a week to let you know if you got the job. Thank you."

"Okay. Thank you." I held out my hand for him to shake, then I left. As soon as I made it to the elevator, I pressed the button and leaned against the wall. I took a deep breath, relieved that the interview was over. The elevator opened and I went back to the first floor. I waved to Petra, left out the door, and went home, the whole day still left. Well, at least I still have another job I can kill time with.

 

* * *

 

 

I was on my computer watching a movie on Netflix when my phone began to buzz. I was planning to ignore it because I felt the climax of the movie reaching, but I just picked it up to see the caller ID.  _Restricted number._ I immediately knew who was calling. I took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Jaeger?"

"Yes?"

"This is Erwin Smith. In regards of your application and interview, I do find your music interesting and unique."

"Thank you."

"However..." That's when my heart dropped. "I don't think that it hits our standards just yet."

 _Shit. He's gonna reject me. Or was that the rejection already? I should just hang up to soften the blow._ Just as i was about to press the end button, I heard him speak again.

"But..." _But?_ I quickly put the phone back on my ear. "Because you have potential, I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, normally in these sort of situations, I allow the person to become an intern. Because of your talent and sparky personality, I will allow you to become an assistant. Your pay will be higher than what we give the paid interns, but lower than what you'd get if you had the full job. You will be working under Mr. Ackerman's command. You will be his trainee until he feels that you are qualified enough to be an official music producer."  

The name _Ackerman_ sounded familiar. I know I've heard it before. But who cares about that now? I'm too filled with joy to be thinking about a name. 

"So is that fine?"

"Oh absolutely, sir."

"Great. You start Monday at 8 a.m. sharp. You can pick up you schedule then."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"Congratulations, Eren. I look forward to working with you."

"Yes, me too. Thanks again."

"No problem. See you Monday."

"See you then, sir." I let him hang up and leaned back on the couch. I took a few breaths to calm me down. I'd gotten the job.

Well, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I got anything wrong. Let me know if I did because I just put in anything that made sense.
> 
> #stillcan'tdobusinesscallsandinterviews
> 
>    
>  ~~you don't know how hard it was to not put Big Daddy Erwin in this~~
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, so be sure to leave your comments and kudos!!! ♥


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you're trying to remember something but it just can't click? Yeah, Eren has that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that probably won't make much sense because 1) things are kinda fast paced but I didn't want to put in every intricate detail and make it boring and 2)as stated before, I barely know anything about this music making stuff...happy reading!

The frantic sound of an annoying, screeching alarm clock broke my pleasant dream of working with celebrities and getting paid a considerable amount of money for my music. And of course the unspoken part of being surrounded by gorgeous women in a hot tub in my penthouse, but that's another story for another time.

I pressed the snooze button and looked at the time:  _6:30 am. Who the hell set my alarm so early?_ I picked up my phone which was right by my clock and checked the date. It was Monday, May 18th.  _Wait. It's Monday already? No wonder my alarm was set so early._ I sat up and yawned. Believe it or not, but I _am_ excited. My tired state just prevents me from looking it. 

Skipping the oh-so exciting part of my morning routine, sarcasm intended, it was now almost an hour later and I was surprisingly ready to leave out the door. The traffic shouldn't be as bad as last time, but I should still at least start a habit in not leaving late. I at least had time to get a coffee. Luckily there's a Starbucks right across my apartment. By the time I got there, the place began filling up. Thankfully I managed to be forth in line. I got my Caramel Macchiato and left back out to drive to my new job.

As predicted, it didn't take long to get there. I drove into the nearest parking spot and again looked at the building in awe. It will never cease to amazing me at how incredible this building is. I walked in to see the same short, ginger-color haired woman at the front desk. "Hey, " I said. "Petra right?"

She smiled. "Yes, that's correct. Congrats on getting the job, Eren."

"Thanks."

"You can clock in over there." She pointed at the laptop on a cart by the wall. 

"Okay." I went to sign in with one hand, my nearly empty cup of coffee in the other. By the time I was done with both, I heard the elevator _ding_ then a familiar voice yelling.

"Eren? Is that you?"

I turned around at the sound of my name. It was Hanji calling and walking towards me. I waved back at her. "Hey Hanji."

She suddenly stopped smiling and glared at me. "That's _Ms. Zoe_ to you."

I then became a bit pale.  _Shit. I can't be making people mad at me already. The day just started._ "O-oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Zo-"

I was cut off by Hanji snorting then bursting with laughter. "I'm just kidding."

"What?"

"It's something I do all the time to the new people. You can call me Hanji."

"O-okay then."  _Jesus, I thought she'd actually had gotten mad. What type of joke is that?_

She stopped laughing. "But congrats on the job. I knew you'd get it."

"Thank you."

"Okay, well today I'm your tour guide until Le- well you know him as Mr. Ackerman, comes in. Remember I told you about him?"

"Oh, didn't you call him short in French or something?" 

"Ha. Close enough. But anyway, you're stuck with me for two hours then you're both of our problems."

"Alright."

"Okay- oh before I forget." She turned to the desk. "Petra, what time is that other guy getting here? His name was John or something."

Petra went back to her computer. "Hang on.... His name was Jean. Jean Kirstein. He should be arriving at eleven."

"Okay. Well I'll be showing him around too, so just call Music Studio A when he gets here. That's where we'll be at."

"Okay. No problem."

Hanji turned back to me. "So we can start with the stuff you should know about. There's the meeting hall, kitchen, break room, the main offices, the recording studios...yeah, there's a lot to see."

"Yeah, no kidding. Twenty-six floors and super wide."

"Well duh. We have lots of departments and stuff. It's only natural. Now come on. Mr. Ackerman is really picky when it comes to punctuality. We only have two hours."

"R-right."

 

* * *

 

 

The two hours flew by like minutes, as it was now time for me to meet the head of the music production wing of the industry. I was excited yet a bit nervous. Hopefully he won't be too bad.

"Sorry that I didn't get to show you everything," Hanji said. "We didn't even get to the area where you actually do your work."

"It's okay. We actually got through a lot more than I thought."

"Okay. Well I hope you enjoyed yourself. Because now you're about to see who I'm talking about." We began walking to the department. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Mr. Ackerman is a _huge_ clean freak. Like seriously, he'd probably make Sebastian Michaelis cry. Like now, he'd be really pissed at you."

"What? Why?"

"Because, your shirt isn't perfectly ironed. Just try to soften the blow by smiling politely and acting professional."

"O-okay."

She muttered, but I could still hear what she said. "Like that would really work though."

I sighed.  _Fuck. They make it seem like he's a murderer. A very short, French murderer with OCD._ I followed her to the room at the end of the hall where my supervisor awaited.

Hanji put he hand on the doorknob. "Oh yeah, and Eren. Good luck." With that, she opened the door. "We're here."

There was a man sitting down in the one chair in the massive room, skimming through a black laptop. He had raven hair styled into an undercut. He looked up- but more so with a glare- with silver eyes stained with a cloudy, pale blue. "Took you two fucking long enough." His voice wasn't too masculine, but more so smooth like silk. 

His face. His style of tight, dark clothing. Even a little of his voice. It seemed all too familiar.  _I know him from somewhere. Where have I seen him before? On TV maybe?_ I tried to think deeply, but it just wouldn't work.

While I was thinking, Hanji spoke. "Levi, don't curse around the new people. It makes us look bad."

"Oh, shit. My fucking bad," he said with sarcasm.

  _Levi? Now I know I know him from somewhere._  He closed his laptop and stood up. _Holy shit, he really is short._

He looked me up and down and glared, probably at my not-so perfectly ironed shirt. However, he still held out his hand. "I'm Levi Ackerman. I'll be your trainer for this job until further notice."

 _He doesn't seem to recognize me, so I guess we haven't met. I must've seen him on TV._ I shook his hand. "I'm Eren Jaeger. Nice to meet you Levi." There was suddenly a sharp pain in my hand. He was squeezing it.

"That's _Mr. Ackerman_ to you."

 _Huh? Does everyone do this?_ "Is this that joke you all do?"

"Excuse me?" He squeezed harder. I'm surprised I didn't hear anything snap. For a small guy, he's got some strength. 

"Uh," Hanji said, "Eren remember that I said that that's something  _I_ do?"

 _What? Shit, so I really did get him mad already._ "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Based on Hanji's joke earlier, I assumed you were doing the same thing." 

"What joke?" he asked.

Hanji answered for me. "I just told him that he should call me Ms. Zoe and not Hanji. He got worried but I told him it was a joke. He just assumed the same thing with you."

"Tch." He sighed and let go of my hand. "Some people in this world..."

His "tch" and glared seemed familiar also. It began to get annoying. Would they really show him getting mad on television?  However, I still just came with the decision that I know him because he holds such a high position here.

"Okay. We can start with the basics. This is the main music production room: Music Studio A. We have four others: B, C, D, and E. But I'm pretty sure you've at least seen one of them, right?"

"Well, actually no."

He sighed. "Hanji, why is that?"

"Oh," she said, "we didn't have enough time."

"You two came late. So what do you mean you didn't have enough time?"

"Well, there's just so much to see in this building. It's only natural that a two hour tour isn't enough."

"Well, Eren, those studios are smaller than this one. They all look the same, too. This one is different because as I said before, it's the main one. It's also mine." This studio did look nice. It had an endless amount of music making equipment along the front and right walls, a black and purple couch that curved in the left corner with a black coffee table, a piano hooked up to the equipment, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and a large window on the right wall with an amazing view of the city. "I'll show you the other studios later. And who knows, you may be working in one of them one day."

 _Does he actually have faith in me?_ His encouragement actually lifted a weight on my shoulders I didn't even know I had.

"But as of now, you're with me. Just keep up with what you already do so you won't be my problem anymore."

I smiled. "Yes sir." 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi showed me all of the equipment and how they worked. It wasn't too far off by how my personal equipment worked, though this stuff is a lot newer and more professional. He was sure to explain everything for me and made sure that I understood. It didn't take long to go through everything. It was now almost eleven. "You got all that, Jaeger?"

"Yes."

"What did I say?"

"You said that these levers are for the intensity of each instrument and sound played. When you push it up, it intensifies."

"Good. Of course you won't have anything to edit or intensify if you don't record it. You've seen one of the recording studios, right?"

"Uh, no..."

His eye twitched. "Oh. Well you've been in the music rooms then."

"No, not that either..."

"Dammit, shitty glasses. Did you take him to see any of the rooms where he'll actually be working in?"

"Well...no. We were caught up on the other rooms...."

He scowled at her. You could tell that he was really pissed, but tried to contain it. He still had a yet again, familiar venom in his voice; deeper and cold, yet still calm. "Tch, you fucking idi-"

_"You fucking faggot."_

_What?_ I felt in pupils grow small and heart race. My face lost its sun kissed color. Every moment of that rejecting began filling by head like the flood gates had opened.  _No. There's no way that that's him._ I took a glance at him then covered my mouth.  _Shit. No wonder he looked so familiar. He-_

"Oi, shitty brat."

I was taken out of my trance and looked at Levi. "H-huh? What is it?"

"Are you okay? You've gone a bit pale."

"I'm..." I turned my head. "I actually don't feel well."

"Aw, Eren," Hanji said.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

He let out a giving in sigh. "Fine. Hanji show him to the bathroom."

"I can go on my own-"

"Now I know you haven't memorized this floor plan. Especially considering that Hanji hasn't shown you everything."

 _I'd hate to admit it, but he's right._ "...Okay."

"Come on, Eren. The restroom is this way," Hanji said. She led me out of the room and showed me to the bathroom. 

Thankfully, there was no one else in there. I waved my hand underneath the automatic sink and splashed some water in my face.  _Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Damn it. Why? Why him out of all people?_  I looked in the mirror and actually chuckled. _What am I doing?_ Sure he did beat me up for liking him, but never in a million years did I think I'd react like _this_ if I saw him again. It's been ten years since then anyway. 

I'm not the type to hold grudges, but....

_"I...I HATE YOU, LEVI!  I HOPE THAT I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Y-YOU FUCKING JERK!"_

I vowed to hate him since that day. Not only for the heartbreak, I got over that easily, but for all the things he said. It hurt and he knew it did. I laughed at myself for all the things I said as a kid. I'd say that he could die for all I care. I even said dumb things like him getting into an unfortunate accident and permanently damage his pretty little face. But it seems like over the years he's gotten a bit more attractive. And a few dark circles, which makes him look older. But even after all of the hate I had towards him, it backfired and made me hate myself. I made me think horribly of myself.

_But he.....he's the reason. The reason that caused me so much pain as a child. The reason why I-_

"Eren?" Hanji called me through the door.

"Yeah?"

"You okay in there?"

"Oh. Ah, yes." I walked out of the bathroom.

"You know, if you're not feeling well we can always do this another ti-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I began walking back to the room.

"If you say so." 

Just as I put my hand on the doorknob, I frowned.  _He's the reason why I hated myself. He's the thing that caused me so much pain. I don't give a fuck how long ago it was. I hated him then...and I hate him now._ I opened the door to see Levi hanging up the landline. 

"Took you long enough, brat."

"Sorry."

"Well, it cut into your training time. Oh, and Hanji, Kirstein's here. You can give him his tour now."

"Okay. Will do."

"And make sure that you do it fucking right this time."

"Yeah yeah. See you two in a bit." Hanji walked out of the room, leaving Levi and me alone.

I took one last secret glare at him, only to see him looking at the giant black wall clock. "Oh yeah, what time did you want to take your lunch?"

"Um, how long do I have it?"

"You get an hour and a half. What you can do is take it in an hour so that gives me 30 minutes with Jean. Unless you want to relearn all what I've just told you."

"No thanks. Twelve sounds good to me."

"Alright, well I can show you the music rooms. That should take you to your lunch."

"Okay." 

 

* * *

 

The day went on without much happening. I saw the music rooms, recording studios, and the other music studios. I also met a few other people that worked in the music department under Levi as well as the new guy, Jean. It was finally the end of the work day and I was so ready to go home. After saying "bye" to a few people, I drove home while rush hour was happening, making me take an extra 15 minutes to get home.

As soon as got back into the palace that is my apartment, I told Armin all about what happened today. He was just as surprised as I was. Armin understood why I was reacting in such a way, but told me to remember that it was 10 years ago and Levi's probably changed. But I'm not entirely sure how Levi is now. He could have a different mindset or still be the douche he was 10 years ago. I don't know, but I at least intend to finds out.

I laid across my couch and closed my eyes. It had been a long day.

And it was only the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know my lovelies, Eren is holding this "grudge" for a very important reason. I mean, otherwise he wouldn't be mad after a few years. I mean, he held that 5 year grudge with that titan, because it was important. And so is this.
> 
> In other news: are you all actually liking this fanfic? Seriously, let me know in anyway you want; whether it's kudos or comments! I really do want to know YOUR opinion.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 20 year anniversary party of Wings Music Entertainment is about to commence, but everyone is feeling the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, two fics in one day!  
> There's like a bonus/ almost unnecessary scene in here, but it's still entertaining.

It's been about 3 weeks since I've been working here. Everything has been going smooth if you ask me. Well, all except for the guy that totally ruined my childhood just so happening to be my supervisor. Clearly God or fate isn't on my side being that this is happening. It's crazy how I don't even know what the worst part is. The fact that he's here. The fact that he holds the fucking contract to my place in this job. Or the fact that he doesn't even seem to remember me. I'm not gonna lie and say that the rejection effected us on the same way. I know that it hurt me a lot more than him. But what's really irking me is that he doesn't even think of me as a familiar face. It's as if this is our first time meeting when we went to the same school for 5 years- well we were in the same choir. It's not _all_ bad I guess. I'd rather have him not remember than remember and pretend it didn't happen. Hopefully I can get past what this guy did and made me think as a child and move on. Then again, I thought I was moved on when I actually forgot about the guy and thought about more important things like life. 

I walked into the building to see multiple people running around in a chaotic way. The place was busier than usual. Me being still technically new, I was totally in the dark about what was happening. I walked up to the desk and asked Petra. "Hey, why does it seem like everyone had one too many shots of espresso?"

Petra was typing away at her computer, but still answered. "That's probably what happened." She sounded stressed out. "Being that the anniversary is coming up."

"Does it always get this hectic when it roles around?"

"No, not like  _this."_

"So why the sudden boost of energy?"

"Uh, well it is the 20th anniversary so it's already kinda huge. But this year's party will be bigger than ever. Maybe bigger than the very first."

"How so?"

"Because of Erwin's bright idea of having a mass hiring. Now this year is gonna be double the guests, media, and people of Garrison's there." 

"Oh," I said, halfway understanding what she was saying. 

"Eren, do you know when the last time the company has had a mass hiring?"

"Um..."

"Twenty years."

"Oh..... _oh."_

"Exactly. Which is why so many people are coming. And..."

"And?"

"Well...you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," she said, scratching the back of her neck.

"You care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, it's just that since you're practically the best person we hired recently, you're gonna be a big hit. I'm talking interviews, photos, and possibly the company's reputation."

“The reputation?"

" Yes. If we're saying that you're the best then you have to prove that you are. If you mess up or something then people, especially Garrison's, are gonna think that we just hired people willy nilly."

"Shit..." I sighed. This sudden heavy weight came upon my shoulders.

"Don't worry. Levi will prepare you. At least everyone knows that he's the best, even our competitors. Which is why they're always trying to take him from us. But with you under the command of Levi, you should be just fine."

"So he really is good at what he does?"

"That's an understatement but yes. Why do you think he's the head of the music production here. Don't underestimate him."

"Right."

 

* * *

 

 About an hour or so into the work day, I finally questioned Levi. "Hey Mr. Ackerman?"

"Yeah?" He had been editing some music that had just been recorded, but I knew he would still be able to hear me.

"Why have you never told me my...importance here?"

 "What do you mean?"

"Well earlier I was talking to Petra and she said that the anniversary party is gonna be even bigger than ever. And she also said that I was amongst the best people hirerd and what ever I do at the party could possibly hold the company's reputation."

"I thought that you knew that already."

" Huh?"

He took his headphones off and turned around in the chair, arms and legs crossed. "Eren, there's a reason why I made you an assistant and not an intern."

_He chose my position here for me? Well I guess it make sense._

"All of the other interns are practically just running errands and doing basic things. You're an assistant and mine nonetheless, while everyone else is working for the others. You're better than the ones recently hired, why do you think you're the only one working for the head of music production here. I'm getting a hands-on experience to see if you really do qualify to be a such a position like Eld and the others. Think of it as the best working for or with the best. Don't go questioning your importance when it's clearly obvious, brat." He turned around and returned back to his work. 

 _So it was Levi who selected me here and not Erwin. And he's the one who saw me as the best out of everyone that applied._ A little joy and appreciation filled my heart. I know that Erwin is the CEO here, but figuring out that Levi selected me felt...different. Maybe it's because since Erwin is the head of everything, he puts all of the different things they do here into consideration. And Levi is specifically tied to one thing, so he has a better view of it all. Or maybe it's because of the irony that Levi and I hated each other and yet he still saw my music as the best and hired me. Who knows?

There was a knock on the door, followed by it immediately opening. It was Hanji.

"Dammit shit glasses, don't you ever wait for me to answer before you come in?" Levi asked, not even turning around because he knew it was her.

"Like I said, I only knock so you know I'm coming in, not for permission. And calm down, it's not like you two were having sex."

"You don't know what I do with Eren," he said jokingly, which honestly made me feel uncomfortable. He always did have a weird sense of humor, but never willingly made a gay joke. It was weird nonetheless.

"You've known him for what...3 weeks?"

"I've done one night stands before."

"So you're saying that you _would_ have sex with him?"

"Don't put words in my mouth. So what do you want anyway?" he asked.

"I need some help dealing with the instrument situation."

"Why do you- shit, the order's here?"

"That's why it's a situation. Only half of the order is here."

"Half?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tch. Can this week get even more stressful?" It was a rarity to see Levi get stressed out, but I guess it happens to everyone. He thought for a while and took off his headphones. Getting up and walking to the door, he motioned us to follow. He stormed all the way to the entrance where only half of our order was. The three of us went to the delivery man.

"Sorry for the wait sir," Hanji said, "but this is Levi and he'll take it from here."

The man looked at me. "Okay sir, so-"

"Oh, I'm not Levi," I explained, pointing at the correct person. _"That's_ Levi."

"Really," he laughed. "This shorty?" I can tell that Levi's eye twitched. 

_Geez, guy, Levi is already mad. Now you've got him pissed saying that._

"Yes," Levi said, "this shorty. Problem?"

"No. Anyway, as I was saying, there was a problem with your instruments."

"I've noticed since only half of them are here."

"Yeah, and as I told your friend here, completely my fault. I take full responsibility."

"How is it your fault?"

"Well, apparently I'd gotten a few papers and numbers mixed up. You were the last on my list of deliveries and I hadn't noticed until now. Also, no one said anything about having extra instuments, so by the time I got here only some of what you ordered arrived," he said, obviously not caring about the situation.

The angry aura was tangible around Levi. He huffed. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Hey man, calm down. It was an honest mistake and I already told the company. They're shipping a new order completely on the house."

"And when is that order getting here?"

"Um, they said Friday."

"Today is Monday, so why the hell is the order taking so long if you're the ones who fucked it up?"

"Well we're pretty backed on orders."

"Do you know who we are?"

"Yeah, but Garrison's just ordered big too so we have to get their stuff before we handle errors."

He glared at him. "Then you must not know who I am. We're a bit too busy Friday so you're getting that order here tomorrow."

" Um, our headquarters are a little ways from New York and we only have truck deliveries. There's no way it'd come tomorrow."

"You must not know the power I hold here either. These people have been working too hard for any of this bullshit. Now if you don't want me and me alone to cost your company's best costumers as well as your fucking job, then I suggest you get that shit on a plane asap."

"Wait. You're Levi _Ackerman?"_

"In the fucking flesh."

The man's face went pale. "Oh, I am so so sorry, sir. Please forgive me."

"Oh, so now you're being polite because you know who I am." He grabbed his collar and pulled him down at eye level. "You piss me off, so you're no longer invited here. But when any of your coworkers come here, they treat everyone here with respect. If they don't treat them with the same respect as they would me or Erwin, their job would be gone in a blink of an eye. Got that?"

"Y-yes sir."

"You better." He let go of his shirt. 

"Well, I still need to unload what I have left."

"Hanji, go get some maintenance people to help unload the truck. I'm done dealing with him." He swiftly turned on his heel. "Let's go, Eren."

"Okay." I followed him into the elevator.

"Eren, if anyone is disrespects you at the party, especially those Garrison dicks, let me know."

Oh the irony. "It's okay, I can probably handle it on my own."

He just stayed silent.

"Um," I said, "speaking of the party, what goes on there?"

"Just the normal stuff."

"Yeah, but what stuff?"

"Now I wouldn't want to ruin the fun. You'll see when you get there."

I sighed. "Alright. Can you at least tell me what I should wear?"

"It doesn't have to be a full fledge suit, but something nice. Remember that the press is gonna be there, so wear something you'd want to be seen on TV. And tell your guests that too."

"My guests?"

"Each employee is given two guests passes. You can get them from Petra."

"Okay, thanks."

Silence, yet again.

 

* * *

 

It was finally Friday, the day of the party. Even today, we had to work. The event didn't start until 7 pm, but some of us had to be there early, myself included. Luckily, we were let off early to get ready. I settled on inviting Armin, because he's my best friend, and Mina, because she's sorta the reason why I'm here.  My attire consisted of a nice, light blue shirt with a navy blue blazer- who even knew that I had one- and dark washed jeans.

Going through another traffic jam, I parked and got out of the car. There were already a few people here, as well as some of the press. I showed my ID badge and walked inside. 

"Eren!" A familiar voice called. I saw Petra walking towards me. "I'm glad you're here. You look good."

"Thanks."

She grabbed my arm and began waking me. "So, we're in Hall A and B. A couple of people are already here, but no one major yet. Levi's inside, so ask him any questions you might have. And please," she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I mean this in the nicest way possible: please don't fuck anything up. Good luck." She turned back and I opened the door. 

The place was finely decorated. There was a whole row of various kinds of food. Round tables with  synthetic cloths and table decorations and candles. Towards the back was a DJ booth with Gunther behind it. Opposite on the far right was a photo booth. Front and center was a huge stage with spotlights overhead of it.

Not surprisingly, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin were here. They were each given people orders. Erwin talking to a security guard, Hanji to a technician while pointing at the spotlights, and Levi yelling at a caterer to do their damn job because things weren't symmetrical.

As I looked around, I came to a realization. I have no idea what to do. Everyone was occupied with something. Just as Levi was finally available, a familiar short woman came up to me.

"Excuse me," she said, "but do you work here?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Perfect. Do you mind if I interview you? I'm Ilse Langner from 5 Action News and this is my parter Darrel. We're doing an exclusive about the anniversary party."

"Oh." _Okay, Eren, this is your first interview. Don't fuck it up._ "Yeah, sure, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Awesome. What's your name?"

"Eren Jaeger."

She suddenly looked shocked. "You're Eren Jaeger? I've heard so much about you."

"Is that so?" _Fuck_.

"Yes. Ready Darrel?"

"Yeah," the cameraman said simply.

"Okay." Darrel have her a signal and Ilse began talking in her microphone. "Good evening, everyone. I'm Ilse Langner and I am here with Eren Jaeger. How are you, Eren?"

"I'm fine."

"So, as you know, Wings Music Entertainment has had a mass hiring and you were a part of it. Now, what made you choose Wings out of hundreds of music groups?"

"Well, I've...always been very found of music and Wings. They've been a huge inspiration for me to really get into music. That's why I moved here to New York, went to school here...and...when I figured out that there was an opportunity for me to work for Wings, I just had to take it."

"Well it seems that Wings is just as fond of you. I hear that you're by far the best person they've hired."

She put the mic back towards me, as if that was a question. "Yes...I worked very hard, even before I worked here, to be where I am."

"Amazing."

The interview was over within a matter of minutes. Once she thanked me and walked away, I gave myself some time to breathe. It was far too stressful than what it should've been. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was just pass 8 o'clock when I'd gotten done with my third interview. The place was just short of being packed with people already. I walked up to the small group that was Levi, Petra, and Hanji.

"How are your interviews going, Eren?" Petra asked.

"They're getting better," I answered honestly.

"That's good."

"Oi," Levi started, "you're lucky you haven't had any live interviews. Oh, that reminds me, Channel 3 wants a live interview in 25."

I sighed. "Yes, Mr. Ackerman."

"God, loosen up, Eren," Hanji said, giving me a slap on my back. "The night's so young. Don't stress yourself out already."

"Got any tips on that?"

"Well for starters, to make you feel like a part of the team, you can start calling Levi by his _first_ name."

"Excuse me?" Levi questioned.

"I'm just saying that Eren deserves more respect than what you've been giving him."

"Tch. You're so annoying."

I guess that means he's given up. Just as I was about to speak, my phone began buzzing. It was Armin that texted me.

**_AA:You're not going to believe who I just ran into here! Where are you?_ **

I put my phone back and excused myself. As I was looking for Armin, I ran into a girl just my height. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

"You're fine," she said in a quiet voice. She looked at me with gray eyes. She looked very familiar.

"Do....I know you from somewhere?"

She studied me. "I....think so. Wait, Eren! Remember me? I'm Mikasa."

"Oh wow. I haven't seen you in years." I gave her a welcoming hug just as Armin came up to us.

"Great," he said, "you two found each other."

I let go and greeted Armin. I smiled at our small group and felt relieved for the first time tonight. We were all best friends back in middle school. Armin and Mikasa were in advanced classes, but we all still hung out.

"So anyway," Mikasa said, "what are you two doing here?"

"Oh," I started, "well I work here now."

"Really? What department?"

"I'm an assistant for the head of the music department."

Mikasa's smile had grown wider. "No way. So you're the 'brat' my brother's been talking about?"

My mind suddenly went white. "W-what?"

"My brother, Levi. You work for him, yeah?"

"Yeah, but...he...he's your brother?"

"My half brother, yes. Don't you remember?"

"Right, my memory hasn't been doing me too much justice lately." But definitely forgotten that tiny detail there. So, Levi's been talking about me? Knowing him, he's probably been saying shitty things about me. "So, what has he said about me?"

"Besides the brat part, he says you're loud and angry all the time."

 _Figures_.

"But he did say that you're good at what you do, and that he sees potential in you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

I unconsciously smiled at the thought of Levi actually believing in me.  It eased me a little bit more for tonight.

The night went on, I doing a couple more interviews including one from Garrisons. I was able to enjoy myself, getting praise from a few people as well as hanging out with Armin, Mikasa, and Mina. A few speeches were given, and I even had to walk up on stage, but it didn't bother me.

I was a little down when the event ended, but I was happy to get some shut eye. I thought about tonight's events as I was leaving.

It was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little jokingly teasing with Eren and Levi, nothing major.....yet. But yay. You met Mikasa! Awesome.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter in Levi's POV. That's all you need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that there are a million other characters in AOT so a few of them are coming into this chapter. Also, so Isayama Hajime says that Levi is very fond of dogs....*smirks*

_**Levi** _

Even if I didn't have to come into work until later, I was still exhausted from the party last night- well really from these past few weeks. I'd barely gotten a wink of sleep because of the mass hiring, training people, and preparing for the party. Today was the only day I was able to sleep in and the extra 3 hours of shut eye was probably the best sleep of my life. 

Finally getting up, I neatly made my bed and took a shower. Well over half of my closet consisted of dark to jet black clothing, so I settled on dark washed skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.  

I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my half-sister, Mikasa. "Good morning," she said with a mouth full of cereal. 

"Tch, how many times have I told you to not talk with food in your mouth?" She rolled her eyes, causing me to smile a bit. "Morning."

She swallowed her food and smiled. "That's better."

Aimée, our 4 year old German Shepard, came up to me. Her tail wagged with excitement as I petted her.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" I asked Mikasa.

"Yeah, and I even ran into some old friends. Would you believe that one of them was E-"

My phone suddenly began to ring, interrupting Mikasa. "Sorry, hold on." I checked the caller ID to see that it was the front desk of Wings calling, which meant it was Petra. "Hello?"

"Hey, Levi. Um, I know that you were to come in in an hour, but Eld is sick and well...Jean's a bit clueless. Do you think you can come in now?"

"Why can't anyone else do it?"

"Well, the two of them were working on a song for Christa, but no one really knows what to do except you." Christa was one of our newest artists hired.

I mentally sighed. "Alright, fine." 

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"No, Eld does. See you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up, this time sighing out loud. 

"Are you mad because you have to go in early?" Mikasa asked, knowing full and well of my situation. 

"No, that I have to watch two brats now."

If you could find anyone almost as angry as Eren, it'd be Jean Kirstien. But he was a lot more stuck up; I didn't mind the confidence, but it was annoying at times. This, however, wasn't even the worst part. The fact that I had to work with these two at the same time is what bothered me. The two practically hated each other for no damn good reason. They'd find anything to argue about and it takes me a lot of strength not to kick the two into next week. 

Once I got there, I went into my studio and sat down, enjoying what little peace I had until it'd be ruined by a couple of idiots. A few short minutes later, the door opened. I didn't have to look in order to know that it was Eren. 

"Good morning M-....uh....Levi..."

I turned around, opening my mouth to protest. I quickly clamped it shut, remembering what Hanji said yesterday. "Morning," I said simply, even though it made Eren looked relieved. His mellow expression soon turned into a sour one when I spoke my next words. "Jean's going to be working with us today."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because Eld is sick and Christa's song needs working on. He's working with us, end of story. If you want to complain then you can go home."

Eren went a bit pale. "Sorry..." 

I sighed. "Go get him. He's in Eld's studio."

"Yes sir," he said with little enthusiasm. He left the room, making me sigh again. 

His lack of pep brought me a bit down for some reason. Eren was always...interesting like that. Yes, he was angry half the time, but he also showed a bright, spirited side too. Different from Hanji, that's for sure. And when he's determined, he always has a spark in his sea green eyes. That and his passion for music was a bit familiar. I knew the name "Jaeger" sounded familiar; most likely because of his father, Dr. Grisha Jaeger. He's a famous and highly respected doctor. Even so, it bothered me on why I felt like I knew Eren. 

I already heard the two arguing when they were walking down the hall. 

"I don't see why I have to work with _you_ ," Jean said sourly. 

 "I already told you why. I'm not repeating it," Eren said, clearly annoyed. 

 "I don't even need help on the song."

"Well, clearly you do."

"Oh, don't get so high and mighty just because your Mr. Ackerman's assistant."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that if the best in the business is willing to work with you, then you should- I don't know- work with them." At that, they walked into the room, and I pretended to not hear their conversation. 

"Good morning, sir," Jean said. 

"Morning, Kirstein." I said, getting up. "I'm only going to say this once. I'm not in the mood for any shit from you two brats, okay?"

"Yes, sir," the two said simultaneously. 

"Good. Jean, how far are you and Eld in Christa's song?"

"Um...well everything is pretty much done. We just need to record."

"Okay. Is Christa here?"

"She should be arriving in a bit."

"Alright then. I want you to prepare a studio for her. Make sure that you rally up any necessary musicians. Eren and I are working on a few songs with Hanji, but don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Yes, sir." Jean left and I was left with Eren.

I turned to him. "And you."

"Y-yes?" said Eren.

"Go grab Hanji. We have a lot to do and I have a small meeting today so I need to see progress."

"Okay." He left the room as well. 

A few short minutes later, he came back with Hanji. "Ah, hello, Levi~" she sang, making me cringe. 

"Christ, Hanji, I will never understand how you can write such great lyrics but still sing like a pig."

"Hmph. Rude much? And besides, like you can sing any better." 

"I'm pretty sure that I can sing a thousand times better than you."

"Well Eren thinks I can sing, right Eren?" She slung her arm over Eren's shoulder for emphasis.

"Um...yes..." he answered, his voice going an octave higher. 

I couldn't help but give a small laugh. Hanji stuck her tongue out at me. I sighed, still smirking a bit. "Let's just get to work."

 

* * *

 

 After a few hours of working, Jean came back into my studio. "Excuse me, but I need you to approve the final playback of the audio."

"Okay," I said, "I'll be there in a sec-"

"Actually Levi, it's almost three," Hanji cut in.

I looked at the clock to see it minutes away from three o'clock. "Hm." I looked at Eren and smirked. "Eren, _you_ do the final cut  and approval."

" _Me_?" Eren asked just as Jean said, " _Him_?" The two had the same puzzled look on their faces. 

"Yeah. Unless you think that you're not cut out for it."

He suddenly had that determined spark in his eyes. "O-of course not, sir."

"Good then. See you two in a bit."

Eren nodded. "Come on," he said, Jean looking fixed between being worried or angry.

After the two left the room, Hanji spoke up. "I'm not saying that he's no good, but is Eren really cut out for that? You know how Erwin gets about things being no less than perfect." 

"True, but I am also like that. That's why I said that he should do it."

"Eh? Wait, so y-"

"Let's go." I left the room, Hanji following after. We walked into the meeting room. Erwin, Petra, Mike, Gunther, and Oluo were already here. "Sorry we're late," I said.

"You're fine," Erwin said as we sat down. He was sitting at the far end of the table, while everyone else was sitting on the sides. "Petra, status report."

She nodded as she typed away at her laptop. "Our stats went a third up within the last few weeks. It's nearly doubled in the last 24 hours."

"Doubled?"

"Yes. The media has been very interested in our new employees as well as our other actions lately. The party last night was a success as well."

"Any bad reviews?"

"Just the usual. But many of the most recent reviews has been focused on our new recruits, especially Eren."

"Hm." He folded his arms. "Levi, how is Eren doing?"

"He's doing fine," I said. "In fact, he's doing the final editing on Christa's latest song."

Everyone looked a bit surprised. "It's just him and Jean there, correct?"

"Don't worry. They're not gonna fight."

"That's not what I meant."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Eren Jaeger is my assistant. He was great with music before we hired him and he's only progressed so far." I looked at Erwin. "He is fully capable of making our songs perfect."

"If that's coming from you, then I trust your and his judgment. But should anything be less than our expectations, you know what follows after."

"Of course." For some reason, I wasn't affected by that. Why? Maybe I trust Eren more than I thought.

"Good. Petra, how are our competitors?"

"Well," she started, "they've all gone down a bit. Garrisons, however, is the least affected. Lots of people think that we only had the mass hiring for publicity. And most likely, Pixis will think of a plan to make them number one. A major plan at that."

"Well we'll just have to beat them to it."

"Sir," Mike said, "two major plans in one year? Do you know how risky that is?"

"I'm well aware, Mike. Petra, get Eld on the phone."

"Yes, sir." She dialed the number and put Eld on speaker. 

"Eld, are you well enough to make it through our meeting?" Erwin asked.

"Of course," he answered. 

"Good. We need a new plan to beat out Garrisons. Our stats have gone up, but they have yet to falter. Would anyone like to propose an idea?"

The room was silent for a few seconds. Nothing but Eld's coughs made sound. Hanji spoke up. "Um, I may have a plan that would work."

"Go ahead."

"Well, it'd take place during the holiday season." Hanji told us her idea, making everyone have surprised expressions.

"Hanji, are you sure that that would even work?" Oluo asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Then why would you ev-" he was cut off by biting his own tongue. 

"I'm not saying that we have to do it, nor that it will be successful. It's just a proposal."

"Even so, that's a very diabolical plan, Hanji," Petra said.

"So diabolical," said Erwin, "it might just work." We all looked even more surprised. 

"But sir, they haven't much experience."

"So we'll prep them. They have a few months time."

"Even so," I said, "by then, they would've only been here for half a year."

"Are you saying that you don't have faith in them? What happened to your big speech about Eren?"

"Tch. Even if he's good, I'm not sure that he'll be able to handle that type of authority."

"I expect you to prepare him until then. Same goes for all of you. Don't worry. They were all hired for a reason, right?"

I'd hate to admit it, but he's right. And Eren has Jean and the others to back him up. I just have to put more trust in him. I sighed. "Alright." 

He smirked. "Does anyone wish to oppose to Hanji's idea?" The room was silent. "Terrific. I trust that you all will prepare everyone to the best of their abilities. However, please do not mention this to anyone until then."

"Are you sure?" Eld asked through the phone.

"Yes. There's no reason to have them stressing about it now."

"But just to bomb them like that? It's possible that it'd cause more stress."

"This will merely give them more of a challenge."

"He's right," I said. "Doing this will make them know just how things run in the music industry."

"Well said, Levi. If no one wishes to speak any further, then I can end this meeting." No one spoke. "Then I hereby adjourn this meeting."

We all got up and left. Hanji went back into my studio and I snuck open the door of the studio that Eren and Jean were in. I stood outside as I listened in. 

"See?" Eren said. "If it's like this, then you're able to hear the bass a lot better without overpowering Christa's voice."

"You're right," Jean said. 

Eren seemed like he knew what he was doing. I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't even know I had. Had I been worried for nothing? I closed the door and went to my studio. 

About thirty minutes later, Hanji looked at me. She spoke as if she was holding it in for a while. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"About Eren being capable of making the company perfect? Do you really have that much faith in him?"

I crossed my arms. "Of course. I see potential in him and know that he'll do great things for the company. I believe in him."

She smiled. "Is that so?"

"Do I have a reason to lie?"

"I suppose not."

After that, Eren came in. "How did things go?" I asked.

"G-good...I think," he answered. "Well, we're done. You can come and listen to it."

"Alright."

"Ooh, can I listen to it too?" Hanji asked excitedly. 

Eren smiled. "Of course." We followed after him into the room. "I'll get it ready for you two."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ackerman and Hanji," Christa said. 

"Afternoon, Christa." I motioned her as well as Jean to come to me. "So, how was Eren?" I made sure that he couldn't hear.

"He was great! Eren did a really good job."

"Yeah," Jean said. "He made quite a few changes here and there, but the song sounds really good."

"You two didn't argue, did you?" I asked. 

"No. He was far too serious to start up anything."

"That's good. Thanks."

"Levi," Eren called out, "it's ready now."

I nodded and sat down. I put on the headphones and he started the song. I listened carefully. Once it was over, I took off the headphones. 

"So, h-how is it."

I looked up. "It's great. Good job to all of you."

The three smiled brightly. "Yeah," Hanji said. "Eren, no wonder Lev-" I kicked the bottom of her leg and glared at her. "Le...aving you to do this was such a good idea in my head. I knew you'd do well." She glared back at me. 

"Thanks Hanji," Eren said. 

I stood up. "Well, if you really are done, we can get back to work. Jean, send the final cut to Erwin."

He nodded and Hanji, Eren, and I left the room. Hanji whispered to me. "You didn't have to kick me, you know."

"What if I wanted to kick you?"

"Tsk. I know that you would've been embarrassed if I told Eren what you said."

I looked ahead of me at Eren. I quickly looked to the side. "Tch, embarrassed my ass." 

I could feel Hanji smiling. "Liar."

  

* * *

 

Once the work day was just about up, Hanji took her leave. Just before Eren was out of the room, I called out to him. "Eren."

He turned around. "Yes?"

"I didn't get to give you the proper praise you deserved."

"Huh?"

"From what I saw and what Jean and Christa said, you did really well today."

"Even Jean said so?"

I nodded. "I expected nothing less of you." For some reason, I naturally smiled. "I'm proud of you, Eren."

He looked surprised at my words, then quickly looked away. "Th-thanks. See you Monday." He left.

I got up and tidied the place up before taking my leave as well. 

Once I got home, I looked at Mikasa. She was sitting on the couch, watching something while petting Aimée. She looked up at me. "Well someone seems to be in a good mood."

I sat down next to her. "What are you watching?" 

"Some old movie. So, what could possibly be having Levi Ackerman in a good mood?"

"Can't I be happy to see my sister?"

"Well aren't you sweet," she said sarcastically. The two of us laughed a bit. "No, but seriously."

"Nothing. Just a shitty brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaks are about to come up and I'm going to update as much as I can :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds that he has no choice but to tell Hanji the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally did not update because I couldn't word one sentence correctly kILL ME NOW

For the past few weeks, Levi has been working me a lot. I've been working and doing a lot more than when I started. He's also been a lot more strict with things. Even with these sudden and unknown changes, Levi has been a bit more considerate. He has been admiring my work more. 

That's the exact thing that's been confusing me lately. I've always had the mindset that Levi was a soulless bastard ever since ten years ago. But he's...different. Yes, he still is a jerk, but he actually shows emotion. I mean, Levi being nice? It sounds as crazy as titans taking over the world.

Sure, back before the rejection he would be nice and give the occasional smile at times. But even now, the slightest smirk and consideration sends butterflies where they shouldn't be. And I hate it so much. 

But just because he's less of a jerk and has a nice face, it doesn't mean a damn thing. My middle school emotions are just trying to mess with my current ones. 

This is annoying. I shouldn't be getting confused about anything. I scratched my head in frustration. 

"Oi," Levi called out. "You'd better not be getting any dandruff on those papers."

I turned to him and scolded. "I-I don't have dandruff."

He sighed. "Are you done?"

"Yes, just about." We were doing surprise evaluations. We get them at random times and each one is different. This evaluation was solely focused on people that were hired back in May. So naturally, I was one of the people being evaluated. I stacked my papers and placed them inside the folder marked "Eren Jaeger." 

Levi handed me his evaluations. "Here. Take these to Erwin for me."

"Yes, sir." I got up, took his folder, and walked out. As I walked down the hall, I looked at the folders. I looked at the one that read "Levi Ackerman." _Levi's evaluation of me is in here._ Do I dare even try to look?

_A small peek wouldn't hurt. But it's wrong._

_I already know somewhat of how Levi feels about me. But I heard that weeks ago, it could be different now._

I was remembering my eves dropping on Hanji and Levi. I didn't mean to do it. But, just as I was about to open the door, I heard them mention my name. Who wouldn't listen in?

" _About Eren being capable of making the company perfect?" I heard Hanji through the door. I stopped and listened in. "Do you really have that much faith in him?"_

_"Of course. I see potential in him and know that he'll do great things for the company. I believe in him."_

My heart skipped a beat as it did before in remembrance of those words. This so is annoying. I looked at the folder and slowly began to open it. 

"What are you doing?" A voice called out, making me jump. 

"N-nothing," I lied as I closed the folder back. I turned around to see Hanji behind me. "Holy fuck Hanji, don't do that."

She laughed. "You weren't trying to look at your evals, were you?"

"No."

"Yeah right. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Are you worried?"

"I just want to make sure that I'm doing well."

"I'm sure you are. Certain others seem to think so." She laughed at her own remark. It was obvious that she was talking about Levi. 

I sighed as we walked into the elevator. "Maybe."

"If it makes you feel better, my reviews of you are good. You've been a big help in the lyrics department. The other songwriters and I really appreciate it."

I smiled. "Thanks Hanji."

"I can still tell that you're worried. But you should know how Levi feels. If he didn't think you were any good, you probably wouldn't be here anymore."

"I guess you're right."

"And besides, Levi may come off as a jerk but he really is nice. Underneath all of that mean and sass is a considerate guy that wrote a good review of you."

 I laughed. "Hopefully. I guess he really has changed since then, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

 _Oh fuck,_ I thought as the elevator dinged. "W-well I have to take these to Erwin." I walked out the elevator and quickly went down the hall. I heard Hanji calling out to me, but I just kept walking until the elevator doors closed. When they did, I leaned against the wall. _Damn it, did I just screw everything up? And knowing Hanji, she's not going to let this go. Shit. Am I going to have to tell her?_

 

* * *

 

Since then, it seemed as though the day dragged on but it was finally over. Surprisingly, Hanji wasn't bothering me about what I said. 

Just as I was walking out the door, I was stopped by none other than Hanji. Looks like I spoke too soon. "Eren, are you busy?"

"I'm just going home."

"Perfect, so you're free. I just have one question. What did you mean in the elevator by 'Levi changing since then'?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. As far as I can tell, Levi has been the same since you've been working here."

"Well...I meant that...he's been acting a bit different lately, that's all."

"You know that I can tell that you're lying? Your ears go red; it happened when you were saying that you weren't looking at your evaluation."

 _I guess there's no getting out of this._ I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure. Come with me to my office." I followed her and once we got to the room, we sat down. "Did something happen between you and Levi?" she immediately asked. 

"Um...sort of."

"Did you know him before?"

"Yeah..."

"Well what happened?"

I looked down. _This is so stupid. Why the hell am I bringing up something that happened ten years ago?_ "It doesn't matter," I tried to brush off. "It happened years ago."

"Years? Now I'm really interested." 

"Of course you are. Well, it was ten years ago to be exact. I was in the sixth or seventh grade and Levi was a senior."

"Wait, you two went to the same school?"

"Kinda. It was in the same name. We both were in the joint choir. And...back then I...liked Levi. A lot." _Why does this feel so weird? I've told this story plenty of times. And why am I blushing?_

"Oh. So, what happened after?"

"Before he graduated, I wanted to tell him how I felt. I thought at first that we couldn't be together because of our age difference and the fact that he'd be leaving for college. But he actually turned out to be homophobic." My confused feelings began to turn into anger. "After I confessed, he beat me up for it. I hated him ever since."

"Well I guess I understand. I mean after being rejected like that-"

"But it wasn't even him rejecting my feelings that got to me. It was the things he said. Sure, I was bullied before but it never affected me. But once you hear the same things from someone you love, it really hurts and makes you think. Then somehow it'd leaked out about Levi and me. I just got bullied even more. I slowly began to believe what they were saying and blamed myself for everything." I clenched my fists. "But the biggest thing that fucked me up was when I thought I was to blame that my mom died. Everyone said so, so I just believed them. But I always blamed Levi for being the start of it all."

 "Well damn," Hanji said. "I never would've guessed that all of that happened between you two. Does Levi know all of this?"

"I don't think so. I don't even think he remembers me."

"Oh. But it just doesn't make sense. I know that Levi can get mad and be a jerk but not act like that."

"I thought the same thing back then."

"But you said it yourself. Levi has changed. You know as well as I do that Levi is a good person. And besides, he was just being a dumb teenager. He's different."

I thought on it. She was right after all. Levi isn't that heartless guy he was back then. But can I really just forgive and forget something like that?

"But don't worry," Hanji said, as if she read my thoughts. "You'll eventually learn to forgive him. After all, he is special to you, is he not?"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "W-what do you mean by 'special'?"

She smiled. "Past or not, it's obvious that you like him."

I blushed harder. "Like him?"

"No need to go red," she laughed. "I meant as a friend. Nothing else."

I sighed and got up. "Well I told you everything. Can I go home now?"

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping you."

"Don't worry. See you." I waved goodbye as I left. I went to the elevator and waited for it to come on the floor. When the doors opened, I was presented with Levi. 

He looked at me. "Eren, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh, Hanji said she needed help with something. But I'm done now."

"Alright then."

I got into the elevator with him. _This is so weird. I was just talking about how he was a jerk years ago. But why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because of that...or for another reason?_  

"Your face is red."

"W-what?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"If you're getting sick from overworking, don't hesitate to tell me. I know I've been working you a lot lately but if it's affecting your health, you can take some time off."

Overworking wasn't the reason why I was red. That exact kindness was what had me blushing. Dammit all. "It's not that. I'm fine."

"I'll take your word for it." The elevator finally stopped on the first floor.  We stepped off. "See you tomorrow," he said as he went to the computer to clock out, "only if you're feeling well."

"Right, of course. See you." I walked away and out of the big double doors. I finally reached my car and got inside. Leaning my head against the steering wheel, I clenched my chest. My heart ached and my cheeks still had blood risen to them. 

This is really annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of fast paced but I hoped you enjoyed!!! Let me know ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone that was newly hired gets a special project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We hit 1000+ hits and 100+ kudos!!!
> 
> I threw in more characters! And also, sorry that the chapter's shorter than usual and has a big time jump. I just know that I needed to update.

As far as feelings go, I decided to completely obliterate them. I'm pretty sure I'm confused, and Levi is a jerk so that's that. Sure maybe he's changed and I possibly consider him as a friend or mere  acquaintance, but the old me is just trying to fuck with the new me.

After believing what I thought, things were a lot easier on my end. I was able to focus more on my work and get stuff done. 

It was now about the middle of August when everyone from old to new was called in for a meeting. We sat in one of the bigger meeting rooms and awaited Erwin. Looking around, I noticed that only a select few of us knew what was going on. Their faces told me they it was something big. Erwin came in, eyebrows bushy as a squirrel's tail and hair as blonde as Goldilocks. He smiled and sat down, suddenly having a serious expression. 

"I'm glad that you all could make it," he said. "Given the circumstances, I would need everyone to know what's going on. A few of you have been here for a few months, and it's about time that you start doing actual work."

_Have we not been working our asses off for the last few weeks?_

"Our competitors have yet to make a move, so it's only smart that we not wait and do something to put us more on top. Hanji."

Hanji cringed a bit. "Yes?"

"Would you care to explain? Given that this was your idea."

The majority of us had faces that read "Hanji, what the hell did you do?"

She stood up. "Okay, so before I say anything, I just want you all to know that we're doing this for a reason. And...that we trust you enough to do it."

Confusion.

"So...um. We need you new recruits to make an album. A small one, between seven and ten songs."

_An album? That's it? Shouldn't be hard._

"But...there are a few catches. You have a few months but the entire thing must be done before the December holidays. Preferably by the end of November. Also, the album must contain at least two duets. The theme is the holidays of course."

She jittered as if she was stalling.

"And the last catch...is that none of us are going to be working with you."

_What?_

"So all of you music editors, songwriters, and musicians are on your own for this project. Any...questions?"

Jean rose his hand and Hanji pointed to him. "Do we at least get singers?"

"Oh, yes, of course. However, it's only the people we gave a record deal this past May and June."

"So what will you be doing?"

"The rest of us veterans will be working on other things with our normal singers and musicians so we'll still be around. However, you can't ask us for help in any way unless approved by Mike, Erwin, Levi, Petra, and myself."

Sasha rose her hand. "I'm still a bit confused. Why are we doing this?"

"Uh, Levi, would you like to further explain?"

"Oh, may I?" he said sarcastically. "Long story short, we're doing this project to see where your places are. To see if you should be promoted, demoted, or stay where you're at. This project is to basically determine whether or not you should be here. Your jobs are on the line, and you already know that here we don't tolerate anything less of perfect. And because all of you are working on it, this needs to be one of Wings' best projects. Did I miss anything, four-eyes?"

"Nope. Right on the nail I'd say."

This news just dropped a heavy load on me. I could lose my job if I or someone else were to screw things up.

"Thank you, Hanji and Levi," Erwin said. "The person in charge of lyrics is Sasha."

Sasha's skin went white.

"In charge of instruments and music is Annie."

Annie stayed thr same.

"And in charge of music production and editing is Eren. He's basically in charge of the whole operation."

The weight just got heavier. I saw that Jean was both jealous and relieved. Everyone else had worried expressions.

"Everyone is under these three command. The project will go into effect on Monday but you can talk it over the weekend as you please. Dismissed."

We all got up and left. It was about the end of the work day so I began packing up my stuff. 

 

* * *

  

On Monday, as soon as I walked into Levi's production room, he immediately told me to go to Music Studio E; where I am now temporary working with Jean. It felt a little weird to be on my own honestly.

Everyone met up here and we had a short meeting before we got to work- at least it started off as a meeting. "Sasha, Connie, Christa, and Marco, have you started working on anything?" I asked. Sasha and Connie were the only full time songwriters that were hired. Christa and Marco were two singers but also did songwriting.

"Um," Sasha said, "all what we really did was some brainstorming for ideas."

"Okay, that's a start. What do you have so far?"

"They're just ideas, but a couple of love songs dealing with the cold. Like you'll keep me warm and you're colder than snow. Stuff like that."

"Any other things?" Jean blurted out.

Connie spoke up. "We're working on it. We can get you guys' help."

"Well you need to hurry up because we can't do anything without lyrics."

"That's not true," Annie said. "We can easily make a song with just music."

"Yeah," said Connie, "and we just started so there's no need for pressure."

"Eren and I need something to work with," Jean said.

"Don't mention my name. I'm not the one rushing them," I commented.

"Clearly you don't care about your job. You don't understand-"

"What do you mean I don't care? And maybe you're the one who doesn't understand."

"Yeah Jean," Sasha said, getting up. "What do you know about song writing anyway?"

"Jean's got a point," Reiner suddenly said. "We need you guys to step it up a little."

"Reiner, _you_ can stay out of this," Connie said. "Lyrics just don't come overnight."

"That's why we're gonna be working on it with you all," commented Sasha. "We'd like some help and approval. If _you_ and everyone else needs something to work with, then how about working with us to know what you're dealing with."

"Guys, please," Christa yelled. "Are we already arguing? We won't get jack done if we just keep yelling at each other."

"Christa's got a point," Ymir said. "These types of things takes time and right now we're wasting it."

We were silent for a moment until I spoke. "Right. We're all just stressed because of the situation, but if we just keep a cool head we can get stuff done." Everyone silently nodded. "Okay, let's get started."

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed and it was now nearly October. We only have one and a half months left, and so far less than half of the album's done. It was about my lunchtime, and nearly out the door I ran into Levi.

"Oh, Eren," he said.  "Are you going to lunch?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about going to Chipotle."

"Great, we can take my car."

"Huh?"

"I need to get Hanji Petra, and I some food from there. Let's go." He said, walking out.

"Wait..." I said, following him anyway. _What just happened?_ I still found myself not protesting and driving with him. He had a black convertible 2016 Chevrolet Corvette. 

"So, how are things going?" he asked.

This was so weird. I've barely seen him at all these past few weeks and now I'm driving with him as if we've been buddy- buddy. "Good...I think."

"Why do you think? Why not just know?"

"Oh...well. I guess it's because we're all on our own and not working with you guys."

"Don't start doubting yourself, shitty brat. I'm sure you're doing fine."

I gave a small laugh at the old nickname. "Yeah yeah. I guess I hadn't realized how much I relied on you." I felt a small dust of pink go across my face. _Why do I feel so cheesy saying that line?_

"Well you being my assistant, I guess I relied on you a lot too. But don't worry. I know you'll do just fine."

"Right. Thanks." I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one is going to be quite interesting, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try to update 50 shades tonight or tomorrow because someone super cute was commenting on it and now I have to update C:


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out the truth but does he really face it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If these chapters had names, this one would probably be called "Yes Homo" XD

_**Levi** _

It was nearing the deadline for the newbies' album. I have to say that I found myself anticipating for it to be worth listening to. I knew that they'd do a good job, especially under Eren's control. Speaking of, it's been different without him lately. A lot less energetic, I suppose- well besides Hanji, but Eren's energy was something I didn't mind. Who was I supposed to call "shitty brat" and make fun of in a playful manner, and make me smirk in the slightest? All I knew was that Eren was coming back, and I looked forward to it. Why? I don't even know myself.

But of course, there was the fact that I and many others had to determine whether these people stay or not. What if they did poorly and we had to demote or fire a few? What if they did well and were to be promoted? For Eren, next in line was where Oluo and the others were at. Which meant that he'd have his own studio and work with other clients. He definitely wouldn't be around. Why did this bother me so much?

The other day I even found myself practically forcing Eren to drive with me to Chipotle. It was weird. Why was I acting like this? 

And another thing, something that's been bothering me lately. It could just be me, but I feel like I know Eren from somewhere. His energy, ambition, and anger reminds me of someone. Even his name sounded familiar when I first hired him, but I decided to brush it off. The only thing that's really different is his face. Maybe the anger in his eyes is the only thing-as far as looks- that reminds me of someone.

I was sitting on my couch, typing away on my laptop for work. Amiée was lying on the floor next to me asleep. She immediately woke up when the door opened, putting her head back down when she confirmed that it was just Mikasa.

"Hey," Mikasa said. "Sorry I'm late, I was hanging out with some old friends."

"That's nice," I said, still looking at my laptop. "Have fun?"

"Yeah. How was work?"

"Well it was work, so..."

"You make it sound like you don't like your job anymore."

"I do. You know I enjoy making music and bossing people around."

She laughed and sat next to me. "Like you've been bossing people around without Eren being there."

I immediately stopped typing, looking at her surprised and confused. Sure I've talked about Eren to her, but I don't recall actually telling her his name. "What?"

"Yeah, he's told me that he hasn't been working with you because they're working on an album."

Getting on Eren about telling company business was a minor right now, but will be brought up later. "What?" I asked again, more confused.

Her expression began to reflect mine, part of the reason being because our appearances were already similar. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"How do you know Eren?" I finally asked.

"I thought you knew or at least remembered him. He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She laughed as if it wasn't a big deal. "Eren's an old friend. I met back up with him and Armin at the anniversary party. We exchanged numbers and were just hanging out."

I trailed through my memory, trying to see if I knew what she was talking about. "An old friend...?"

"Yeah, we were all in grade school. They were my best friends, we were a cute little trio."

My hand trailed up the up the side of my face in remembrance of two little idiots that Mikasa always hung out with. "Fuck. Are you talking about that kid with the huge ass glasses and the blond that looked like a girl."

She sighed in annoyance. "Yes."

"I didn't know that _that_ was Eren." Of course I didn't know, how could I? Eren looked completely different than what he does now. I mean, he's pretty good looking- for a guy. Who am I kidding? He's really _really_ good looking for a guy. Clearly puberty worked in his favor, because he was now much taller than me and seemed well-built. And I'd barely even seen the beautiful color that is Eren's eyes back then because he had those stupid, floppy glasses. The only things that were the same were his nice, tanned skin and messy brown hair. But all of that, no homo.

Mikasa pouted. "Of course you didn't remember. He was _my_ friend and you hated him."

I looked at her. "Hated him?"

"Yeah, and he hated you. You know why, right?"

I thought. "I mean, yeah, he was a shitty brat, but-"

"Do you seriously not remember what you did?" Her voice was slightly raised.

"I did something?"

"I'm gonna let you figure that on your own." Her face was still poker, but I could tell that she was mad. She stood up. "I'm going to bed." She left.

 _Shit, now I've pissed her off. But what exactly did I do? And why would she react that way because I didn't remember?_ I went deep into my memory, back to my dreadful days of high school. What would make me hate Eren and he hate me? Was there something off about him? I sat there, thinking really hard. I thought about how Eren acted when he was happy, nervous, and angry. Me hating Eren. Eren hating me.

_"I HATE YOU, LEVI!"_

_Wait._ My skin went white in remembrance of that quote and the scene. The name calling, the beating, everything that had happened came flooding in at once. However, there was only one word that came to mind. _Fuck._ My heart ached. But why? I know that I feel bad, but there's something else. I sighed. And fucking Eren.

_"I HOPE THAT I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Y-YOU FUCKING JERK!"_

Think about what that must have done to him. I was probably his first love, too. All because I was a stupid, ignorant, and selfish teenager. I said and did such horrible things, all because I was just following the group. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

I clenched my chest, it being in pain. What was I going to do now? Do I tell him? Do I apologize? But it's been -what- ten years, so maybe he's forgotten. By what Mikasa said, it seems like he remembers or maybe she just assumes. How am I supposed to talk about it? Just say, "hey remember what happened ten years ago? When I beat you senselessly? Yeah, sorry about that"? It'd be so weird and super uncomfortable.

I sighed. I wanted to cry- and I haven't wanted to cry in a long time. No wonder that he fucking hated me. And what if he still does? This thought made my heart hurt even more. _Fuck, I'm so sorry, Eren._ But how was I supposed to say that? How am I to even face him now? The only thing that I know now is that I fucked up.

  

* * *

 

The next few days, my mind wasn't straight. I couldn't get that scene or Eren out of my head. Even my work was slacking a bit. Was it because I haven't apologized? Or even said a word to him about it? Now that I think about it, I've been kind of avoiding him altogether. And of course, that wasn't making anything better. It just made the load on my shoulders feel heavier. I haven't even mentioned the fact that he told Mikasa what we were doing.

It was the end of the work day, and I was relieved because I could finally go home and avoid telling Eren for another day. 

I waited at the elevator and once it did its ding, to my dismay, Eren was already inside. I couldn't walk away because that'd be more awkward. I sighed and stood next to him. _Fuck this dreadful elevator._

I snuck a peek at him, then looked back at the silver doors that were now closed. Maybe this was my chance. It was Friday, which meant I didn't have to make things more awkward until Monday. I breathed in. "So, um..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Eren..."

He looked at me.

I looked to the side, avoiding that stupidly innocent face of his. "I...well." I sighed again. "Your album better not be fucked up. Remember that the deadline is next week." I scowled at myself. _Nice going, Levi._

"Oh, I know. We're just putting the finishing touches on it. And it is good, if I do say so myself."

I smirked. "'Good' doesn't quite cut it here."

"Then it's super awesomely spectacular. Better?"

"Worse." 

The elevator finally stopped and we got off. I hurried to clock out, just waving Petra and Eren goodbye. I sat in my car, it not even started. My head leaned against the steering wheel as I sighed for the millionth time today.

Why can't I bring myself to talk to Eren about it? Why can't I just say two simple words? I of course regret everything, but I can't bring myself to say anything.

Am I just scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRET NOT, MY CHILDREN! I can guarantee that Levi is going to apologize, but not just now. It's okay, just calm down. 
> 
> Anyway, did you at least enjoy the chapter?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in! ....that's all I'm going to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been over a month. Hehe, sorry. Thanks for being patient <3  
> But this chapter....wOW

Today was the day. The album was due. I was excited, nervous, and sick to my stomach. What made matters worse was that I was the one that needed to turn it in and hear Erwin's critique after he was done listening to it. 

I had the album in my hand, walking closer and closer to the strict pit of Erwin's office. Small but unnoticeable beads of sweat trickled down my brow as I made it. I took a breath and knocked on his door. 

"Who is it?" he asked. 

"Eren."

"Ah, Eren, come in."

I opened the door and looked at him. "Good morning, sir."

He focused his attention on me. "Morning Eren. I assume you have the album." That smile made no difference in how anxious I was. 

"Um, yes. It's right here." I handed him the CD. 

"Who designed the cover?"

"Annie and I did."

"You two are quite the artists."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell her."

"You're dismissed for now. I'll have a report by the end of the work week. Everyone can return to whomever they were working with."

"Yes, sir." I left and let out a big sigh. I walked back to the recording studio where everyone had been waiting. As soon as I creaked the door open, I was bombarded by questions. 

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"What did he say?"

"What were his facial expressions?"

"Did he seem pleased?"

"Whoa whoa," I said. "Calm down. I walked in there and gave him the CD. He said that Annie and I did a good job on the cover then I left."

"That's it?" Sasha asked. 

"Yeah. Other than he saying that we could go back to who we were working for, that's it."

They were silent, having confused and dismayed faces. "Well okay then," Jean said. "Guys, let's get back to- I'm sorry. That's _all_ that happened?"

"Yes, that's literally what happened. And he's gonna give us a report at the end of the week. That's it."

"Okay then."

"So yeah. We all have to get back to work so I'm gonna leave. And don't worry. I'm sure we nailed it." I awkwardly walked out of the silence. Taking the elevator up to the next floor, I began to walk down to Levi's studio. It was definitely weird going back because I haven't been in there in several weeks. I stood in front of the door realizing that I _really haven't_ been here in a while. _Do I knock or- whatever. I'm just gonna open it._ Once I did so, Levi turned and looked up. 

"Damn it, shit glasses, how many times do I have to- oh, Eren. It's you." He looked back down at his desk, his back toward me. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh well you know that the album was due today. Erwin said that we could return back to where we originally were."

"Oh." He set his pen down and looked at me. "Right. I forgot. Um, I really didn't plan anything for you today."

It wasn't like Levi to forget something, especially if that's to give work to somebody. "Oh, well do you need some...editing or something done that you were going to do?"

"Um...oh, I know." He got up and shuffled through papers and handed me a music sheet. "I need a couple of samples of acoustic guitar to go with this chorus."

Was he trying to kick me out already? I knew that I needed to go to the music rooms for that, which is on a completely different floor. "Right, okay. Is that all?"

"For now."

"Okay." I began walking out until Levi called out to me. 

"Hey, Eren."

I looked to him, his back toward me again. "Yeah?"

"Uh..." He sighed. "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Alright." Confused, I left. 

Making it to the room, I picked up one of the acoustic guitars on the rack. The room was grand and filled with various types of instruments, ones I couldn't play and ones I didn't know. I sat down on a bench of one of the grand pianos and looked at the music sheet and played the chorus. After a few minutes of sampling, Hanji came into the music room. I stopped playing and looked up.

"Oh, you're fine," she said. "Please continue." 

Nodding, I continued to play the guitar while humming the chorus. 

"So," Hanji began, "how's it feel working back with us?"

"Um...honestly I don't think much has changed," I answered, still playing.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I still feel like I'm working on my own- without you guys I mean."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well as soon as I went into Levi's studio, he sent me straight here. I don't know. It could just be me."

"Oh, well maybe he didn't have anything else for you."

"I guess. I just kinda wish I was up there."

Hanji snickered. "Oh god, don't tell me that you miss him."

I flushed, thrown off by the choice of words. I messed up the beat I had and the guitar made an almost eerie sound. "What? Of course not."

She laughed. "I'm only teasing. So...never mind. It's not appropriate to bring this up during work."

I looked at her. "Y'know, Levi's been doing the exact same thing lately. He's about to say something but then says "never mind" or changes the subject. I feel like he's trying to tell me something. But then again it is Levi we're talking about."

"Actually Levi is pretty readable once you get to know him; but I've always been able to read people easily. And I know that you should just ask him what he was trying to say, because I can tell that you're gonna be worrying your ass off if you don't."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." She was right. It has been bothering me that I don't know what Levi wants to bring up. If I really want to know, I could just ask. But would he really tell me?

 

* * *

 

The week went by dreadfully slow. I found myself anticipating, waiting for Erwin to give us the final results. But at the same time I didn't want to know- that is if we did poorly.  

At the same time throughout the week, the album wasn't the only thing bothering me. Now that I'm working with Levi again it seems like he's more distant, even more than in the last few weeks when I wasn't working with him. Or, it seems like he's purposefully avoiding me. Because of that and work in general, I haven't been able to ask him about what he's been trying to tell me. 

Friday (which felt more like judgement day) finally came. Levi, Hanji, and most of our superiors had been in a meeting for several hours, my guess is that they were doing their final decisions. So of course I was alone again. 

I'd been doing some filing, a more boring part of work, when Levi finally walked in. After a few moments of silence, I finally talked. "So, how was it?"

"Not supposed to say," he said simply. 

"Oh."

"But, you will have a report by the end of the day. Everyone's gonna be called to a meeting."

"Everyone?"

"Yep. This was a big Wings project, and very risky. So _everyone_ is going to be there."

"Oh." I nodded, the fire of my nervousness only being fanned. I tried to calm, or distract, myself by doing more work. It didn't help. 

I heard Levi sigh underneath his breath. "Have you gone to lunch yet?"

I looked up, surprised that he's trying to make conversation, or at least I think he is. "No."

"Well once you're done, we can go get something to eat. If you want."

I smiled unconsciously. "Yeah, sure," I said nonchalantly, though feeling the opposite for some reason. Was this some way of making me feel better? Or out of pity? I don't know. What mattered was that I got to spend time with him, finding myself looking forward to it. And that's the thing that terrified me. 

 

* * *

 

I completely forgot about the giant staff meeting until we came back and got called in. We sat in the large meeting room, this time with what seemed like double the number of people. The more I sat there and thought, the more I realized that I really do love working here and making music. And the more it terrifies me that I could, worst case scenario, be fired. 

The room got silent (which I didn't even know was full of babbling) when Erwin walked in. Everyone starred at him. It might as well have been judgement day because the higher power here was becoming more and more intense and everyone was repenting. 

"Afternoon," he said, smiling with that fatherly smile of his as he sat down. A few of us quietly returned the greeting. 

I felt myself breathing heavily, my heart beating rapidly. I wish I could teleport out. This is just too stressful. My eyes were skimming the copper, light, regular, and dark browns of the glossy wooden table, not looking up at all.

Erwin's smile vanished. "I assume you all know why you're here. For the past few weeks, we've trusted our newest employees to come up with a small album for the holidays." The word "trusted" suddenly had so many meanings. "After analyzing the songs with Hanji, Mike, Levi, and the others, we've come to a conclusion."

What conclusion? I wanted nothing more than for him to get it over with and say I'm fired. 

"On behalf of Sasha, Eren, and Annie being the composers..."

Maybe the three of us could work at the nice McDonald's down the street.

"...I am pleased to announce that they have passed." My head jumped up. "They did a phenomenal job and the release date of their album is next week. Congratulations, guys."

A wave of relief washed over me. I sighed in it and smiled. Everyone began to clap , and my first instinct was to look at Levi for some reason. He wasn't clapping, but folding his arms and smirking. It was the first time I saw him come close to a smile in weeks; and I sent me messages I did not want to receive. He must've felt me starring ( _starring_?) because he locked eyes with me. I immediately averted them, feeling embarrassed but mostly happy that I wasn't looking at that god forsaken, half-witted smile of his- which even I have to admit was pretty hot. Fuck!

I began to hear music, the music we created. The room got silent again and listened to the Christmas-y melody. Erwin spoke over the music. "Of course, the people will decide if the album is worth listening to. As of now your jobs, everyone, is to promote like crazy for the next week. Petra will make it live on our website and social medias." He smiled. "I'm proud of all of you."

Erwin explained further details about what would be happening for the next few weeks: interviews, photos, promotions, and raises galore! After the meeting, the heads of each department we worked for (I for music production) explained what would be happening next with our jobs. Everyone got pay raises, but  I got a promotion (which also meant more money of course). I'd be working at the level of Gunther and the others. I'd be working on my own.

That also meant that I would no longer be working with Levi. It shouldn't have phased me, but it did. Man, I wish I knew why. He told me when he was done explaining to everyone else what they'd be doing and after they were long gone. 

"Oh, and Eren," Levi said. 

 _Is he finally about to tell me what he's been wanting to tell me? Or is he gonna back out again?_ "Yeah?" I asked.

"Because of your promotion, you'll no longer be working hands-on with me. Remember that vacant studio? Music Studio E? It's yours."

 _What?_ This was worse than he not telling me. But why was it worse? I should be happy. I am happy, but something is bothering me. I had no idea what my facial expression was. Not knowing what else to say, I said, "Really?"

"Yes. You're one of the fastest growing employees here and very talented." He smiled with his stupid smile. "Congrats."

I smiled back. "Um thanks."

He sighed. "I told you to have more confidence, didn't I? Shitty brat."

"I know, I just didn't want to get too cocky, like how horse-face did. I know sometimes I can but that didn't seem like the appropriate situation for it."

"Horse-face?" He must've not known about the inside joke that was made about Jean. Which made me wonder if he knew about his own secret nickname that Hanji told me way back when: Monsuier Petit.

"Don't worry about it. But...I just didn't want to build up all this steam just to get shot down."

He cringed for a quick second, then returned to his usual poker face. "Well at least you did well."

I nodded. 

 

* * *

 

It was Monday, which felt like moving day for me. I'd spent a few hours getting situated in my new studio. It's still weird to say that. The room had about the same format as Levi's, but smaller. It was still nice, however. 

Even with getting situated, I still had a bunch of other work to do. I and a few others were the main promoters for the album. It was just announced three days ago and I've already had well over two dozen phone calls since this morning; thankfully I didn't get any of them over the weekend (we don't work those days). 

Because I was so busy, I couldn't go to get food for lunch. I decided to just get a few snacks from the break room (they provided us with free food) and call it a meal- which isn't the first time I've done that. 

When I walked in there, Levi was leaning against the counter and stirring a midday cup of coffee. He looked up with his silver eyes. "Afternoon, Eren" he said.

I naturally smiled. "Good afternoon, Levi." I walked toward the refrigerator and looked inside.  I settled on taking a chicken Ceasar salad and buying a drink from the vending machine, which was also in there.

"How are you liking your studio?" Levi asked, putting a cap on his cup. 

I turned to him. "Oh, um, it's nice." I couldn't tell him that it felt strange. I couldn't tell him that I was happier and more comfortable working with him. I couldn't ask why he made me feel this way. Because it was certainly not for _that_ reason. It couldn't have been. And if it was for _that_ reason, I'm basically in the epicenter of a catastrophe. Because _that_ reason was the reason why I hate him- or at least  wishy-washy about him. "I'm almost settled down."

"That's good." He took a sip of his coffee. 

I suddenly remembered. "Oh right, I never got to ask you-" Now I was the one to choke up. "...what did you think of the album?"

He looked to the side. "God, could you be more oblivious, brat? All that talk about me believing in you before and after and you still don't know? I knew you'd do well and you did. And I liked the damn thing, alright?" He took another sip. "Why would I promote you if I didn't?"

I gave a breathy laugh. "Right. Thanks though."

He looked at me and smiled for a second, then proceeded to drink more coffee.

"Why did I get promoted anyway? I've only been here for a few months."

"Well, originally I was going to put you in the position you're new position. After all, you were really good. But Erwin wanted to play it safe and make you my assistant."

"Oh, okay." I may have kept my composure, but on the inside I was the opposite. My heart was aching again and my mind was spinning. Why can't Levi just be 100% duchy like he was back then so I don't have to feel this way? "Well, see you." I tried to hurry and leave. Just as I was at the door, he stopped me. 

"Wait, Eren."

I turned to see him fully in my direction, his arm a bit extended as if he was reaching for me. He pulled it back. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Um..." I frowned at himself. 

I frowned at him as well. "For fucks sake, Levi, would you just spit it out?" He looked at me confused. I sighed. "You think I haven't noticed that you've been acting strange lately? I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I know something's up."

"Tch." He was silent for a moment then spoke. "You're right. There is...something up. Well...something I have to tell you."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm...not sure what to say."

I sighed in frustration and turned back to the door, ready to grab the handle. "Well let me know when you do find the words." 

"It's about 10 years ago," he suddenly blurted out. 

My whole body froze. Did I hear him correctly? I wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but I knew exactly what it was. Levi didn't say anything else. Was he waiting for a response? What would I say? What could I say? My hand was already on the handle. Do I stay and spill the words that are caught in my throat? Or do I leave and pretend I didn't hear him? Running away seems like the best option. But I can't move.

The room was a deadly silence. Neither of us spoke or moved or did anything. I gripped the doorknob. _WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?_

Without warning, the door suddenly whipped open, pushing me back. "Shit, sorry. Oh hey, Eren, Levi." It turned out to be Hanji and Petra at the door. They analyzed us as we didn't greet back.

"Um," Petra said, "are we....interrupting something here?"

I finally found my voice. "No," I said quickly, meaning the exact opposite. "I...excuse me." I pushed past them and jetted down the hallway. Running away it is then. I heard Hanji calling my name, but I refused to turn back. 

Finally making it to my studio, I set the salad and drink on my desk and collapsed in my chair. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore. My head hurt, and the more I thought the more it did. Maybe running away wasn't the _best_ idea. Maybe he was trying to apologize. Or clarify that that dorky kid with the huge-ass glasses was me. Maybe he was trying to be homophobic again. I don't know. And I don't want to know. 

I tried to control my breath which I didn't even notice was out of control. Once it was, I sighed. Only one thing was ringing in my head. 

Levi knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just the beginning of when things start to get hella serious. Hoped you enjoyed tho, let me know! Haha! That rhymed. I can do it all the time!
> 
> Ok I'll leave.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's head isn't straight and makes selfish decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last chapter did so (unexpectedly) well, I decided to update early (well before Love at First Bite)! And I know people were just dying to know what will happen to these two peeps. Also, why is it that I'm all of my fics with Pixis he's always a douche.

It had been almost two weeks since then. We have been in December for a few days. Promoting the album went through the roof and is doing exceptionally well. We released it last Wednesday, and it has almost half a million buys and downloads. Of course, I'm proud. 

That, however, isn't at all what's been running through my head every single day, nonstop. It was Levi. Of course it was. I thought about what he said. What he knew. What might happen. 

This time I was the one avoiding him. Double checking rooms to make sure he wasn't in there. When he walked in the halls, I pretended to scroll through my phone so I wouldn't look up and pretend I didn't see him. Putting on earbuds with no sound coming out of them. And taking the stairs when he took the elevator (only going down though). 

Thank God I had my own studio because I don't think I can bare being in the same room as him. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I'm sure it'll be bad. I don't want to be reminded about what he did, that he was a bad person. Especially since-

The phone rang, pulling me from my thoughts. I rolled to the landline with my chair and answered the phone. "Music Studio E, Jaeger speaking."

"Hi, Eren," I heard Petra say on the other end. Her voice sounded a bit worried. "I, uh, have a caller for you on hold. Are you busy?"

"No. Who is it?"

"...Well, it's...Mr. Dot Pixis."

My eyes grew in shock. "Dot Pixis as in the CEO of Garrisons Music Group?"

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. He said it's private business."

"Okay. Send him through."

I waited for a bit until I heard a male voice through the phone. "Good afternoon. Is this Mr. Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes, and this is Dot Pixis?"

"Yes, sir."

"Might I ask what you're calling for?"

I heard a breathy laugh. "I just wanted to know if you were available any time next week. I will be in New York for business during that time. I'm hoping to meet up with you to discuss a couple of things."

I took a long silence. He wanted to meet with me? Why? Of all people, our rival's CEO wants to chat. Even so, I said, "I guess that should be fine. I'm available..." I looked at the calendar on my wall. "...Thursday and Friday evening."

"Friday evening will be fine."

"So what will this meeting be about?"

"I'll have someone call you to give further details. But now I must take care of some things. Have a good day, Mr. Jaeger."

"Thank you. You too."

He hung up.

 

 

* * *

 

After the work day when I was getting ready to clock out, Petra practically jumped out of her seat as if she had been desperate for too long. "Eren, what did he say?"

I tuned to her. "Huh? Who?"

"Pixis!"

Walking over to her, I placed a finger over my mouth. "Shh. I...I don't want anyone to know that he called."

Petra looked confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to meet up with me. But don't worry and don't tell anyone. I don't want them making a big deal out of it."

"But it _is_ a big deal. Dot Pixis himself called you."

"I know what you're thinking and... Petra, I love this company, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

She was still worried. "Okay. You're right, sorry."

I gave her a small smile. "It's okay."

"So when is it?"

"Next Friday."

"Do you know where?"

"Not yet. He said he'd call for more info."

"Alright then."

I heard the elevator ding and looked to it. Levi was walking out. "I gotta go," I said quickly. "See you."

"Good night."

I left without him seeing me.

 

* * *

 

That week went by fairly quickly. Though the view from my office window hadn't been as good as Levi's it was still nice to see the soft, white snow slowly falling down. The whole outside was bathed in white, except a few mixes of pink, purple, and orange in the sky indicating that it was getting late.

Then I remembered that it was Friday, which meant that I was to meet with Pixis. One of his assistants said that we had reservations at Madison Eleven Park to discuss about Garrisons. I asked him if I heard him correctly because Madison Eleven-effing- Park! One of the classiest and fanciest restaurants in New York City.  It is hella expensive and I dared not to even look at the place.  

I decided to leave a little earlier than I usually do so I could have more prep time. I walked down the hall and saw the elevator closing. I didn't feel like waiting nor circling the entire building for the elevator on the other side. I quickly ran to it, placing my hand on the door so it would open back up and not paying attention to who was inside. "Sorry," I said. "I'm in a hurry."

As I got in, I looked at whoever was inside. I saw Levi looking at me, his eyes widened (probably because those were the first words I said to him in weeks).

I wanted to leave, but the doors were already closed. My eyes drifted to the side and hand squeezed my satchel work bag strap. An awkward aura grew between us. _Why does this always happen? I hate this fucking elevator._

"Going somewhere?" He finally asked.

My stomach dropped and fluttered at the same time. I needed to stay calm. But why? He should've been the one freaking out. "Yeah. I have some business to attend to."

I felt him look at me with his stupid silver eyes. "What kind of business?"

The elevator opened to our floor, the first. I walked out. "Nothing that concerns _you_ ," I said coldly and wanted to take it back. My heart clenched.

I stood by the computer near the entrance and Levi continued walking down the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't deal with him being by me any longer.

"Hey, Eren," Petra called. She motioned for me to come to her. "That meeting of yours is tonight, right?"

"Yep. At 7, so I gotta get moving."

"Right, my bad. Uh, where is it again?"

"Madison Eleven Park."

She smiled. "Oh. That's a great place. Ever been?"

"No."

"Well you should go more often. They love us. Erwin's father was friends with the current owner."

"Cool. I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Well I'll let you be on your way. You said at 7, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool cool. Well good- or bad- luck...? You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Thanks." I hadn't mentioned to Petra how weird she was acting. I brushed it off at the end anyway. 

 

* * *

 

Though it wasn't far, I still had to leave early because of traffic and snow. As I drove, I felt like I was betraying Erwin and the company. Why did I agree to meet him? What was I to gain if I was going to turn him down anyway?

When I got there, Pixis greeted me at the door. "Ah, Mr. Jaeger. It's an honor to meet you."

I shook his hand. "No, the pleasure is all mine." Meeting his hadn't been as intense as Erwin. Probably because I wanted to work for him. We sat down by the window, the New York lights now illuminating the snow. I looked through the menu, not at the food items but at the prices. It's true that I could now afford to go here because of my job, but I had really been saving for a new car and apartment.

"Please," he said. "Order whatever you want. It's on me."

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"It's fine."

Well it's not like I'd turn down free food. "Thanks." After a waiter took our order, I finally spoke up again. "So, Mr. Pixis-"

"Dot is fine, Mr. Jaeger," he said.

"Oh, well Eren is fine too. But why exactly are we having this meeting?"

He looked surprised. "Is it not obvious? I want you at Garrisons. You're very talented."

"Thank you."

"Originally I thought that the people Smith hired back in May would barely be a dime's worth. Honestly I didn't know what he was thinking."

 _Hurtful_.

He continued. "However, over the summer and the album you just released, it made me...interested. I heard how you were Mr. Ackerman's assistant, and I knew for a fact that that was a good sign. I've always been interested in him at Garrisons, but he always turned me down."

"Oh." No surprise there. 

"You, on the other hand, may be a bit more useful. For starters, you are younger." He pulled out a notepad and pen from his inner jacket pockets. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal." He began writing. "I would like to offer a 10% increase, for now, in your current annual salary as well as a bonus if you agree."

"Um, you do realize that I just got promoted, so I'm making a lot more money than what I was."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Listen, Dot, I appreciate the offer but... I don't know. I just don't feel right about leaving the company for their competitors."

"I understand but surely you must know that this deal has many benefits. Your ranking will be higher than the one you're at now. Also, you'd be quite the talk, which will boost our company with you in it. I'm only offering this deal to you and only you."

"Yeah, and thanks. But-"

"Eren, how about this."

_Geez, this guy won't stop._

He took out a business card and handed to me. "Why don't you come take a tour of the establishment. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking."

"I can't just drop everything and fly to California."

"Come during the weekend. We'll book you a nice hotel. All expenses paid. It'll be nice to get out of this cold weather."

The food came, which stopped him from talking for a moment. I thought. _Is there anyway to back out of this? I should've declined from the beginning._ Also, the more I was here, the more I felt guilty. I felt like someone besides Petra would find out about this. And I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"So," Dot began again, "what do you think?"

"Well...I don't know."

He frowned for a second but then smiled again. "Is there any chance that you know of a woman named Mina Carolina? She always wears pigtails."

 _How the hell would he know Mina?_ "Yeah," I still answered. "I do."

"Is she a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah. We met in college."

His smile was almost mischievous now. "Well, Smith wasn't the only one with big plans, you see? We made a record deal with Mina a while back. She said that the music on the track she sent was created and edited by you."

Is that what Mina meant a few months ago? If I recall correctly, she was super excited and wanted her track perfect. She said that she hoped we could still be friends and not hate each other. Because she was going to the competition's side? That must've been it. "I didn't know that. She hadn't told me."

"Well I asked her and a few select others to keep quiet about it now. We also have a few tricks- or projects- up or sleeve."

"Is that so?" I asked, thinking that I'd probably be better off as a spy for Wings.

"I'm sure she'd be excited if you're there."

"Probably." 

"So, what do you say?"

Just as I was about to open my mouth to decline, I froze. Levi popped into my head. Why? Why him of all times? Maybe this could've been a way to actually get away from Levi. I didn't want to hear what he said, but was it that serious? But the real question was did I really want to be away from him? The actual thought sickened my stomach. And I of course don't want to leave everyone else. 

"Eren," Dot said. "You don't have to have an answer right now. Take your time."

"Actually-"

"Don't worry about it."

_If he cuts me off one more damn time!_

"I have somewhere to be in a bit." He called for the waiter and paid for the meal. "Until then, Eren," he said getting up. "I hope you make the right decision." He walked away. 

"Tsk." I cursed at myself for not being able to give him a solid answer. For not being able to come up with a solid answer. 

Why did Levi have to find his way into everything I did? Or more so why did I always bring him up? 

 _That_ reason kept coming to mind. I didn't want it to, but it did. 

And I hated it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on what's supposed to happen in the next chapter, something may or may not happen. Cuz length. Sometimes length matters!
> 
> Anywho! It actually makes me so happy that people actually give a shit about my writing, whether it's leaving kudos/ votes or commenting or just taking time out of your day to read. Like WOW! 
> 
> (I don't wanna get too personal but) I've been having a super rough past few weeks and I honestly feel like I may be suffering from depression but you guys just make me so happy with your reactions. I know I don't know you but just the feeling of someone waiting with anticipation and excitement for me to do something is great beyond imagine. So thank you. 
> 
> Wow, this sounds like it's the end but it's far from it! Haha 'kay gonna go now before I get more sappy bye!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha this chapter is everything!

**_Levi_ **

This was my chance. I had his attention now all I had to do was say it. "I'm...not sure what to say." Dammit, why did I only get like this around him?

Eren sighed and turned back around. "Well let me know when you find the words."

Fuck. He was about to leave. I had to do something. Without thinking, I blurted out, "It's about 10 years ago."

He froze and so did I. Why did I keep doing that? I never really thought about how I should phrase how to tell him. That would've been a good idea. 

I supposed he remembered because he wasn't moving or speaking. Did I make him uncomfortable? Was he mad at me. There were so many questions and things running through my head. I just knew that I needed to do something quick.

Suddenly the door opened, pushing Eren back. "Shit, sorry," Hanji said as she walked in with Petra. "Oh hey, Eren, Levi."

We said nothing back. 

Petra spoke. "Um...are we...interrupting something here?"

"No," Eren quickly said. "I...excuse me." He pushed past the two and left. 

"Eren!" Hanji called. "Wait, Eren, come back!" She turned to me. "Levi, what the hell?" 

I sighed. 

"What did you do?"

Taking a sip of my coffee, I leaned against the counter. "Doesn't matter. The brat hates me. Besides it has nothing to do with you."

"God-fucking-dammit, Levi. Is this...about what happened? Between you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." 

"How the fuck do you know?"

She was silent for a moment. "Eren, who else?"

"Tch."

"I'm sorry," Petra said. "I'm confused."

"Basically," Hanji started, "Eren had a thing for Levi like in highschool or something, but turned out he was a major homophobe. Levi beat the shit out of him and basically ruined Eren's life."

"What?"

"Hanji," I said. 

She just looked at me. 

"And I didn't ruin his life."

"According to him, he began to think the world's catastrophes happened because he liked guys. But then realized it was stupid and turned that hatred towards you for making him think that."

That may have caught me off guard. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Levi, and I know you're one of my best friends, but. That's just mean, even for you."

"I was fucking eighteen. And how was I supposed to know that...that would happen? Fuck."

"Levi, what happened?"

"Well, I was going to apologize but then choked up again."

"Wait. Really?"

"No, I was just trying to see if he's shitting okay," I said sarcastically.

"No, about you choking up. I've known you for years, and even if you're literally choking you'd never choke up."

I looked to the side. "Well I am human and humans tend to do that sometimes."

"Okay."

"What?" I looked at her. 

"Nothing." She looked at Petra; they both had the same look. 

"Well," Petra said, "if you're going to apologize, why don't you go after him."

"He's probably pissed at me anyway."

"Well just do it when it feels right. It's gonna bite you in the ass one day if you don't."

"Fuck, I will. Just not now."

 

* * *

 

Eren began avoiding me for a couple of weeks. He hasn't said a word to me, and because he has his own studio I've barely seen him. It was probably for the best. 

It wasn't until we were in the elevator that he spoke to me. Although, I'm pretty sure he didn't know that he was talking to me at first. And the way he acted made it clear that he was mad at me. 

That was doing something to me. I don't know why, but it bothered the hell out of me. 

After Eren left that day, I walked back toward the front entrance. 

Petra motioned me to go to her. "Levi. So, how are things between you and Eren."

"We've barely said a word to each other."

"Okay, I had the feeling. Because...something happened with him."

"What?"

"It's nothing, I hope."

"Petra, what's going on?"

"He didn't want me to say."

"Then why the fuck-"

"Hey!" I could tell it was Hanji as she ran down the hall toward us. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's about Eren."

"I know that, shit-glasses. What happened?"

She smirked. "Oh. Could it be that you're concerned about Eren?"

I looked away. "You two are making it sound like he's dying or some shit. So, yeah, a little."

"Well," Petra said. "We have a plan. I don't wanna say all the details. You can find out for yourself. But you've probably noticed that Eren's been a little weird and maybe even secretive lately."

"I've barely been around him lately."

"Well, thanks to the information I just got he's meeting him at Madison at 7. Lucky us, right?"

"Him? Who's him?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Hanji said. "I just can't believe Eren agreed to meet with him."

"Right," Petra agreed. "You'd think the type of guy Eren is like, he'd turn him down. But it seemed like he kinda went for it."

"Ugh. I just hope that Eren's being nice. You know, break it to him slowly. Say 'hey, this was kind of you and all, but I can't do this. I'm not interested.' Something like that."

My head began to hurt and my chest started to ace. I was getting angry. But why?

"So are you coming?"

"Huh?" I looked at Hanji. "Coming where?"

"To Madison Eleven."

"Why? Is this the business that Eren talked about that has nothing to do with me?"

"Well _technically_ it has nothing to do with us and it is private business but still. I'm worried."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not? I was sure you of all people would be interested to see why-"

"Eren can do whatever the hell he wants with his life. I don't care."

"What? How could you say that? After everything-"

"It's his choice, not ours. And especially not ours to interfere with. You two can do your spying but leave me out of it."

Hanji frowned. "Fine. It's nice to know that you care," she said as she began walking away. 

"Hanji!" Petra called. She sighed. "Levi..."

"Sorry, Petra," I said before walking away as well. 

 

* * *

 

When I got home I walked right past Mikasa and took a beer out of the fridge.

"And hello to you too," she said as she was typing at her laptop. 

I sat next to her on the sofa and turned on the TV. 

She took the remote and turned the TV back off. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you've been basically sulking for the past few weeks and now you're drinking."

"I never sulk and I always drink."

"You only drink when it's a special occasion or you're feeling emotional."

I sighed and took a gulp of beer. 

She closed her laptop and turned her body towards me. "Come on. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"At least tell me what's gotten you down lately. Did something happen at work?"

"Nope." Another gulp. 

"Does...it have to do with Eren?"

I didn't say anything for a second. "No, why would it be about him?"

"You hesitated."

"No."

"Levi," she wined. 

"So the brat's been avoiding me. And?"

"Avoiding you? Why?"

"Because...we got into a fight," I lied. 

"That doesn't seem like him. To hold a grudge like that," she said more so to herself  

"You have no idea."

"So what's got you drinking."

I took another large gulp avoiding the question. It was embarrassing enough that I cared about that. But it was even more embarrassing that it was mentally, physically, and emotionally doing something to me. Fuck, I hated it. Why do I care?!

"Alright, fine. Don't tell me. Maybe I'll just ask Eren."

"Please don't."

She had a sly smile.

I sighed and took another sip. Avoiding eye contact, I said, "He going on a date." That felt way more embarrassing than I thought it would. 

"He is?"

"With some guy."

"Oh. _Oh_. Ohhh, no way."

"What?"

Mikasa had a big grin on her face. "Well if you're going to be jealous, you better hurry with that apology."

"I am _not_ jealous." Why would I be jealous anyway? I have nothing to be jealous about. 

"Whenever you get your feelings sorted out....let Eren know."

"Why him?"

"No reason," she said before going back to her laptop.

 

* * *

 

It was Sunday morning and I found myself pacing in my room. I couldn't get Eren or that stupid date out of my head. I just wished I knew why it bothered me so much.

Was I really jealous like Mikasa said? But why would I be jealous? Would I rather be on a date with Eren? The actual thought of that, I didn't mind. 

I flushed. It's not like I _like_ the damn brat. At least like him that way. He's a guy. But that was the only thing that made sense. I blushed even more. Fuck, I've never been so confused in my life.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I was confused as to who it was. It wasn't anyone for Mikasa because she wasn't here. I walked to the door, Aimée already standing by it. I opened it and sighed. "Who the hell sent you up?"

"Bellboy~," Hanji sang with a grin as she petted Aimée.

"Isn't he supposed to let me know who's coming?"

"He knows me enough by now to just send me up."

"I'm going to have to talk to him about that."

"You should expect this by now. You live in a fucking penthouse. How can I stay away?"

"Is your luxurious condo not good enough?"

"You have the better view."

"And so does Erwin. Go bother him."

She walked inside. "I actually came here to talk to you about something."

"Well come on in then," I grunted before closing the door.

Hanji sat on the couch. "You are aware about that event at Madison with Eren and Pixis?"

I turned around surprised. "That brat went on a date with Dot fucking Pixis?"

"Date?"

I folded my arms. "Trust me, he can do a lot better than that old bastard."

"Oh, you mean like you?"

I flushed and looked to the side. "N-no. I mean I _would_ be a better date than him."

"And I've no doubt about that if it was a date. But judging that it wasn't one..."

"Wait what?"

She laughed. "Eren was meeting Dot for business. It wasn't a date."

I felt my skin turning red out of embarrassment. "What?! So you're saying that I was going crazy and worrying for no reason?"

"Sorry if we didn't make that clear." She crossed her legs. "But my my, I never figured you for the jealous type."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? But anyway, why were they meeting?"

The smile Hanji had was wiped off. "Same as why Dot wanted you. He wants him to work for Garrison."

"Tch. As stated before, that wrinkly old bastard. So what happened?"

"Well, Eren refused. At first. But Dot kept saying things and Eren wouldn't respond. He mentioned his friend...Mina, and that he made the track she used to get a record deal. And he offered a ton more money, and the more he spoke the more Eren seemed deep in thought. Plus he offered a tour of the place. We've both been there and even I have to admit it's nice."

"So what do you think that means?"

"He might be considering."

I clicked my tongue again. "Doesn't he know that that's all the way in California? Completely across the country."

"I don't want Eren to leave," Hanji pouted. "I thought he liked it at Wings. And liked all of us."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "I...don't want him to leave either."

She looked at me. "Hey, maybe you can stop him."

"Me? How?"

"If you apologize and confess your feelings, he might stay. I mean who knows. Maybe you're the reason he's pushing us away, no offense. And I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way and is ready to forgive you-"

"Wait, slow down. First of all, confess what feelings? Are you suggesting I like him?"

"Levi, the freaking universe is suggesting that."

"Well the universe is wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Hanji, I don't know if I told you this or not, because frankly I didn't think I had to, but I'm straight."

She stared blankly at me before speaking again. "Do you really still think that?"

"I think I would know if I like dick."

"I'm not saying that you like _all_ dick, just Eren's."

"Hanji."

"So you're saying that you don't like Eren?"

"Yes, I don't like E-... I... I don't-...." _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I finish that sentence?_

Hanji had a smug smile.

I looked away. "Well Eren is a guy and I don't like guys."

"So if Eren was a girl, you'd date him? Or...her?"

"Th-that's not what I'm saying. Fuck, now you've got some weird Eren cross dressing image in my head."

"And now you'd rather Eren be a boy? Double points for you."

"No, Hanji. I...I can't like Eren. He's a boy."

She frowned and stood up. "Damn it, Levi. Would you ignore gender for two seconds? Love's got nothing to do with it anyway. When's the last time you heard someone say "oh yeah, I fell for their gender"? We fall for people's personalities, the way they do things, how they act, etcetera. Yeah, their physical appearance has parts to do with it, but I remember that time the way you looked at Eren's ass-"

"Okay, woah. That time, he had lint on his pants and you know that type of shit bothers me. And besides, if I were staring at him, his face is just as fine."

"Jesus, do you ever hear the words you say? How could you not know you like him?"

"Because I don't."

"Levi, you've liked people before right?"

"Yes."

"And tell me, does Eren make you feel the same way those other girls have?"

I was silent for a moment as I avoided eye contact and thought. "I...don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's-. Say if I do like him- and I'm not saying that I do- it's different somehow. And not just because he's a guy."

"So he makes you feel different?"

"I guess."

"This is more serious than I thought. Levi, could you possibly be in love with Eren?"

I blushed. I was blushing way too many times today. "Okay, love is a very strong word. I suppose it's possible that I developed some romantic attraction to him, but-"

"You do realize that you just admitted your feelings, right?"

I'm tired of turning red. "Oh fuck, Hanji. You're making it worse. I'm almost 29, I can't be sexually confused."

"That's right, your birthday is coming up. Well, life has its unexpected turns. You just have to be willing to go down that road."

I sighed. "Fuck me."

"Well, I gotta go. I don't wanna put too much pressure on you. Just think about it, yeah?" She walked towards the door. 

"I'll try not to."

Hanji smiled and left. 

I took a long inhale and sighed before sitting on the couch. Aimée joined me and I petted her. "Girl, I think I may have fallen for a shitty brat."

 

* * *

 

The next day Hanji, Petra, and I were all in the break room sitting at the table. Petra was made aware of the feelings that I might have for Eren courtesy of Hanji. Petra kept asking questions about it until the door opened. Speak of the devil.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him for several reasons. The only things I was actually aware of were how my cheeks were burning and my heart pounding in my ears. 

"Hey guys," Eren said. 

Hanji and Petra greeted back. I cursed at myself for acting like a teenage girl and not being able to say anything. 

Eren got something out of the vending machine. "Oh right, and before I forget, Petra, I'm going on a trip this weekend."

We all looked at him shocked. There's no way he took the bait. 

"Oh," Petra said. "You are?"

"Yeah, so I might be out next Monday."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to drop the message to Erwin."

"Thanks."

"So where are you going?"

"Um just out of state for some personal stuff. I gotta go. See you."

Hanji kicked my leg under the table. 

"What?" I mouthed to her before kicking back. 

She widened her eyes then shifted them toward Eren.

I looked away. 

"Eren," she said just as he was leaving. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

Hanji looked at me then back at him. "Uh...you're going to the Christmas party, yeah?"

"Christmas party?"

"Yeah. We have it every year at Erwin's. It's super fun. Just the company, there's even an ugly sweater contest. You'll like it. It's on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, well sure I'll come."

"Awesome!"

I looked back up and saw him smile. Oh, fuck me. "Alright. Later." He left. 

"He's gone, Levi. You can stop staring now."

"Shut up."

"But..."

"Ugh, I know. But it would've been too weird with you two around."

"I get it. But try to do something about it soon. Before it's too late."

"I know." I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my favorite chapters I've written XD. I hoped you enjoyed it too!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me! I swear I've been trying to update as much as I can! I wrote this with a vague idea of what would be happening. Also, all of this is sort of one whole and long scene.  
> Also this is something to take your mind off of the presidential election. Enjoy.

I decided to go to California. But even after I contacted Pixis about it, I began to immediately regret it. I really don't know why I agreed in the first place. It doesn't matter now, because I don't know how to cancel it. 

My mind throughout the process just kept going back to Levi for some reason. But speaking of him, he's been acting weird lately- a lot more than before. I've noticed that even when talking for business he would go a shade of pink or avoid eye contact. But it didn't matter because I was close to doing the same thing. Why were we so awkward?

It was the Friday before Christmas, and we were having a small meeting about the preparations for the party. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but everyone else thought otherwise. But even so, because of it everyone was in a jolly mood. 

We all sat at the long rectangular table. Erwin smiled brightly. "Okay," he said, "our annual Christmas party is coming up. Of course it's employees only again at my place. Because this is some of your first times, anyone can throw out suggestions. This is an informal meeting, so speak whenever you want."

Sasha smiled brightly as she spoke. "How about a potluck? Everyone can buy or make some type of Christmas dish."

"No!" Gunther protested. "Two years ago, Hanji tried to cook and nearly poisoned us all." A couple of people groaned in remembrance of it.

"Oh come on," Hanji said. "How was I supposed to know that it was bad quality?"

"How about the next time someone who you don't know that works for a company you've never heard of tries to make a deal, don't take it."

"A potluck isn't a bad idea," Erwin commented. "Hanji is pretty good at making drinks, however. She can do that or buy something." Gunther huffed but nodded his head. "Alright. Any other suggestions about food?" No one said anything. "Okay, Petra, start a list of what everyone is bringing and pass it around."

"Okay," Petra said simply. 

"Moving on-"

"I vote for a Secret Santa!" Hanji yelled, making some people groan again.  

"Hanji," Levi started, "you suggest that every year and no one ever wants to do it."

Christa spoke sweetly. "Hey, I would want to do that."

"Yeah," Connie added. "A Secret Santa sounds fun."

Erwin smirked. "Alright. We'll put it to a vote. All in favor of a Secret Santa, raise your hands."

I and a couple of us rose our hands, including Erwin. "Erwin, you trader," Levi murmured.

"All opposed." It looked about half and half. The idea of a Secret Santa sounded fun- being that I haven't been in one since grade school- but I wouldn't mind if we lost. "The results."

Petra sighed. "16 to 14."

"Woo!" Hanji exclaimed. "Majority rules, baby!"

"We'll draw names toward the end of the meeting. Moving on."

"Hey," I said, "isn't there some ugly sweater contest?"

Erwin nodded. "Should we put it to a vote again?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ugly sweater contest it is. We can decide on the prize later."

The meeting went on, people suggesting one thing or the other. A list went around suggesting items to bring to the party. I settled on bringing cookies because it was the easiest thing to buy. We also used a small box filled with our names to randomly pick who we were going to be the Secret Santa of. I ended up picking Hanji's name. 

Because it was Friday, Erwin said that if we were done with everything we could go home early. I didn't think twice before hurrying to my studio to grab my things.

Suddenly, I was being dragged in the opposite direction. I looked to see that it was Levi who was pulling me at my wrist. 

"Levi?" I questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Just shut up before I change my mind," he said. He led me to his studio and shut the door. 

"What's going on?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Look. I know that you know, and you know that I know that we both know what happened."

I stared at him blankly. "What?"

He sighed. "Fuck, this isn't going to work."

"What isn't going to work?"

Levi walked up to me and turned me around, making me face away from him and to the wall. He took a few breaths. "Okay. Eren, you don't know how much thought and time I've put into this. And even now I still don't know the right words."

My heart dropped as I knew what he was talking about. I didn't know where he was going with it, however. 

"Um...even though this happened years ago, it's still put a burden on both of us. It's completely my fault and I regret it. I wasn't thinking, and had I known that it'd have such a big impact on you, I wouldn't have done it. I was just a stupid shitty teenager that was so ignorant about how real feelings worked, even now I don't know. And you were just a kid crushing on someone. I understand why you hated me and I wouldn't blame you if you still did. And..."

I waited for him to continue, my heart beating a mile a minute. So much was going on that I didn't know how to process it. 

He took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

It felt like my heart melted at those words. I knew that he knew what happened, but never in my wildest dreams did I think he'd actually apologize for it. Or at least if he did, it'd be mediocre. Not some heartfelt thing that he's been worrying about for god knows how long. 

"I know people say that it's never too late to apologize, but 10 years is a long ass time. I don't know if you'd forgive me or not, I doubt you will anyway. But...yeah. I just wanted you to know that." He sighed. "Fuck, that feels so good to get off my chest."

"Are you done?" I asked. 

"For now."

"Can I turn around?"

"Yeah."

I faced him, and Levi looked almost defeated yet relieved. I couldn't decide between punching him for being an absolute douche bag in the first place and not apologizing sooner, or kiss him for being so heartfelt and passionate, and showing that he has that side and is indeed human. I settled on smiling warmly before hugging him.

He tensed up. "W-what are you doing?" 

"Haven't you heard of a hug before?"

"Tch, yeah...but..."

"I can tell that that took a lot of courage, even if you were in the wrong back then. To be honest, I didn't know that you cared that much. I just assumed that you were still sort of a jerk."

He hugged back by wrapping his arms around my waist, which honestly made me tense up a bit too. "'Sort of'?" he asked.

"I know you've changed for the better, but I just kept thinking of the old you. I don't know. I just feel bad because I know that you're a lot more than that."

I could feel Levi's heartbeat against my chest. It quickened a bit, making mine do the same. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

I snickered before laughing aloud. "Oh my god." I pulled back to face him, my arms still wrapped around him. "I swear, you're great."

Levi smiled back, slightly red in the face.

Oh fuck, his smile. It felt different somehow than the other times, and I felt a lot more attracted to it. _That_ reason popped into my head again. Was it really possible that I developed feelings for Levi?

Again?

And it wasn't just his smile. Time after time it seemed like whatever feelings I had for him, if any, grew stronger. It was as little as him complimenting me, caring, encouraging, and all the other things- little or not- that I hated to love. 

Maybe I did like him. Maybe this whole time I was blinded and made excuse after excuse not to like him. 

But why? Why did it have to be him? What makes him so special that even what he did to me, I still end up falling for him?

This fucking sucks. 

I found myself torn again. I wanted to either knock the shit out of him for making me feel this way again, or make out with him for making me feel this way at all. I was so pissed that I did neither. I let go of him and stepped back a bit. 

Levi looked a bit confused for a second, but then brushed it off. I wondered what he was thinking as we just stared at each other. "Oh, but," Levi started. "Are you still planning on visiting Garrison?"

I was caught off guard by the question. "How did you know about that?"

"Hanji and Petra."

"How did they know?" 

"They...followed you."

I sighed. "What? This is why I didn't want to tell Petra in the first place. Damn eavesdroppers...and stalkers."

"You told Petra?"

"I was kinda forced into it."

"Oh." He avoided eye contact. "But...it's just... I don't- _we_ don't want you to go. Or even consider it. And I'd hate it if I was the reason you were going. Or, you know, everyone would be mad at me."

I felt bad because he sort of was the reason, but more so I wanted to run away from my problems. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"I mean, we all want to stay."

He avoided the question. Out of embarrassment for him or me, though? I don't know why I asked him nor why I wanted to know. "I'm supposed to leave tomorrow," I said. "I don't know how to get out of it."

Levi smirked and crossed his arms. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer as he walked to his desk. He checked his call log, then dialed a number on the landline and put it on speaker. It rang for a bit before some lady answered. 

"Garrisons Music Group, secretary Rico Brzenska speaking. How may I help you?"

Levi spoke in a polite voice, though his face looked annoyed. "Hello, is there any way I can reach Dot Pixis at the moment?"

"Might I ask who's calling?"

"Levi Ackerman of Wings Music Entertainment."

She got a little tense on the other end. "And...might I ask the reason you are calling?"

"It's mostly private, but basically a negotiation."

"I'll see if he's available. One moment please." Waiting music began to play. 

"What are you going to say?" I asked. 

"As I said, it's just a negotiation. Just keep quiet."

The music stopped and Rico spoke again. "I'll transfer you to Mr. Pixis now, but you'll have to make it quick. He has a meeting in 10."

"No problem."

"Ackerman," Dot said on the other line, "I was wondering when you'd call. I haven't gotten a text back from you yet," he joked. 

"Ha ha," Levi commented in the most unamused way possible. 

"So what can I do you for?"

"Don't get your hopes too high, this call isn't about me."

"Oh. Well obviously you didn't call to see how I was doing."

The tension between these two were unbelievable. I always thought that competitors like Coke and Pepsi or Apple and Android weren't _really_ enemies; it was all just business. I wondered why it was like this. 

"You're right," Levi said. "I'm actually calling about one of our employees, Eren Jaeger. I'm sure you know him."

"Ah, yes. He seemed a bit excited when he called and told me that he'd come."

Levi shot daggers at me and I avoided eye contact. 

Pixis continued. "Why did you want to talk about him?"

"Because his trip to California is being canceled. I'd be more than happy to personally pay for any cancellation fees."

"I'm confused. Is he cancelling the trip or you?"

"We both are."

"Unless you persuaded him to do so. Tell me, Ackerman, are you actually jealous?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's just that he was so willing when I offered the deal, with a little amount of time to think about it. Obviously Eren has a lot of talent and when he saw your offer, how could he say no?  But ask yourself, if we both offered that same deal at the same time, who would have been his first choice? Or if Eren were to officially leave for us, how would you all feel? "

Levi didn't say anything as he balled his fist. What was he thinking?

"Cat got your tongue?" Pixis asked. 

"Tch. Anyway." His voice was now cold as ice. "Don't expect Eren tomorrow because he won't be there."

"I'll call Eren just to confirm. Don't think about those questions too hard. Goodbye."

Pixis hung up and the end tone sounded. Levi silently put the phone back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I swear he pisses me off," he more so said to himself. 

His facial expression almost looked hurt. I felt an ache in my chest. I was about to speak but he cut me off. 

"We're not doing anything. Let's clock out before we get in trouble."

I nodded, then left back to my office to get my things and lock up. I rode down the elevator by myself and, when I got off, was greeted by Petra.

"Hey, Eren."

"Hey," I said as I walked to the computer.

"Ready for that trip of yours?" She sounded a bit uncomfortable talking about it.

"No."

"Nervous?"

"No. It's cancelled."

"They cancelled it?"

"I did."

She looked relieved as she smiled. "Glad you could stick around."

I smiled back. "Me too."

"Well I won't keep you long. Enjoy your evening."

"You too." I was about to leave until she spoke again. 

"Levi just left out. It snowed again so he needs some time to brush off his car. In case you wanted to know."

I smiled again. "Thanks."

Luckily Levi had the privilege of having one of the parking spots nearest to the building, so it didn't take me long to spot him. He was near completion of brushing off the snow when I walked to the opposite side of his car where he was standing.

He looked up at me and pulled his scarf down off his mouth to speak. "Eren? What are you doing here? Isn't your spot on the other side of the lot?"

"Yeah."

"So go to your damn car."

I frowned. "I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to do this when you continuously piss me off."

"Do what?"

"Just so you know, I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Choose Garrisons over you guys."

He stopped brushing for a moment, then started again. "Okay."

"Don't give me that. I saw the way you looked when Dot said that."

"So?"

I sighed in frustration. Walking over to him, I took the car duster out of his hand. 

"Eren, what the fuck?" He tried to grab it but failed. My height and arm length were actually advantages.  

"Yeah, it's true that as soon as I saw Wings' offer I immediately applied. I've always saw Wings and Garrisons both being great companies. If both gave that same deal, yeah, it would've taken me some time to think about it, but I would still end up choosing Wings."

Levi stopped reaching for the snow duster. He stayed silent. 

I continued. "And do you know why?"

"What? Location or some bullshit reason like that?"

"Tsk. No. Because I know for a fact that Garrisons is nothing like us. They're not even close to the connection and happiness that we all have here. Plus there's no Hanji, Petra, Erwin, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Gunther, even Jean, etcetera there. And there's no you either. So why the hell would I choose anything else over this?"

Levi didn't say anything as he averted his guilt-filled eyes. 

I sighed and handed the duster back to him. "So you can calm down now. There's no need to be jealous."

He took the duster. "Tch. Why does everyone keep saying that I'm jealous?" He said in a defeated way.

I smiled. "At least it shows that you care."

"Of cour-.... Anyway. It's good that you'd stick with us and not them. Not just because of your talent, we all feel the same way that you do." He looked at me and smiled. "And I'm glad you're here."

I felt my cheeks grow warm against the cold air. This is what I meant. At one moment I'm pissed off at him, and the next I'm head over heels for him. "Yeah, me too." Fuck, why did it feel so weird to say that?

"Your face is getting red. Don't tell me your getting sick."

"Huh? N-no, I'm not," I fake-laughed off. 

"Well you'd better hurry up home so you won't catch a cold in this weather."

"Okay," I said but didn't move. I didn't want to leave yet. 

We stared at each other for a second before Levi frowned. He spoke to himself out loud. "I've said enough today. And I'm definitely not ready to say that yet."

"What?"

He went a bit pink. "N-nothing. Don't worry about it." He put the snow duster against my chest and began to push me backwards. "I said go home. Good night, Eren."

I smiled then stepped back. "Good night, Levi."

He averted his eyes and became redder. "Damn brat."

I walked to my car and thought about today's events. A lot happened, yet it still put me at ease. Then I thought about Levi. How I saw so many parts of him, and hated and loved them all. And I wondered why he did blush around me sometimes. It wasn't like he was embarrassed or anything.

Or perhaps...

No. There's no way that he actually fell for me, right? He made it pretty clear that time that he wasn't anywhere near gay or bisexual or something. But isn't there something that your sexuality can change or you're not 100% of anything. Or maybe he's polyromantic. 

And what did he mean by not being ready to say it yet? Say what? I knew I was complicated, but geez. He's all kinds of emotionally unstable complications. 

But even so, I still ended up falling for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #PrayForAmerica  
> There needs to be more Armin and Mikasa in this story so get ready for them in the next chapter! Hoped you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy. Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm just a busy person. First update of 2017 (and it's a late one whoops)!!! I want to plan on updating a lot more this year because I've been writing these for like 2-3 years and have yet to complete a whole fic! I'm not sure which will be done first but I'm glad to get on this ride with all of you!!! I'm gonna try at least  
> Also, I had to cut this chapter in half. I know, but I wanted to update as soon as I could. TT-TT forgive me~

**_Levi_ **

I don't know how much more of this I can take. Never in my life has my heart beat and ached so much, especially in one single day. 

I watched as Eren walked away, then finished brushing off my car. When I was done I sat down in my car and sighed. 

I felt myself blushing when I smiled. I was so glad that Eren and I were on good terms now. 

But now I have other problems to deal with. Like the fact that I _like_  Eren. It felt weird to admit that I developed feelings for a guy, but oddly enough I didn't mind. Or at least I didn't mind that it was Eren. 

But I feel like the tables have turned. I like him, enough that I almost confessed, but I doubt he likes me. Why would he after what I did to him? Even if my feelings technically weren't rejected, it still hurts. And fucking sucks too. 

When I got home, I walked in to see Mikasa hanging up Christmas decorations. 

"Tell me why we're decorating again. No one's coming over," I said.

"To get into the spirit, Mr. Grinch," she replied. 

I set my stuff down on the couch. "Need any help?"

"Yeah. You can start putting the ornaments on the tree. They're in that box." She pointed to a storage bin near the plastic green tree.

I opened the box and began to put the ornaments on the tree. There was a comfortable silence between us before I decided to make conversation. "So, uh..."

Mikasa look at me. "Huh?"

I felt like I needed to tell her about Eren. Or rather I felt like she deserved to know because she's my sister. It was weird to tell her though. The moments Eren and I just shared sorta seemed too private to share. And it was embarrassing too. How exactly was I supposed to tell her without giving too much away?

"Levi, did you say something?"

"Yeah, uh. I talked to Eren today."

She looked at me surprised. "What did you talk about?"

"How basically I'm the biggest idiot on the planet. At least he won't be visiting you-know-who anymore."

She smiled. "Glad you two could work it out."

I smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

"So...was there anything else you two talked about?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Mikasa said sarcastically.

I frowned. "What?"

She walked up to me and looked closely at my face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I questioned.

She smirked. "I haven't seen that glisten in your eyes in a while."

"What?"

"That happiness and passion. I feel like it's been gone for a while. Honestly I haven't seen you this happy since you got accepted into Wings. So long ago for my old brother."

"I'm still in my 20's, you know? Anyway, what are you talking about?"

 "The way Eren makes you feel. Do you think that I haven't been observing? You've been talking about him nonstop since he started working there, and no matter what he does it changes you mood."

I averted my eyes. "So?"

"And need I remind you that I have Hanji's number. She can never keep her mouth shut."

I sighed. "Damn four eyes."

"She and I were saying how it's pretty ironic that this happened."

"More like karma."

"But regardless, I'm glad he makes you happy."

I went a bit pink. "Don't say it like that, it sounds weird."

Mikasa just smiled and went back to decorating.

 

* * *

 

Another thing that pissed me off was that I had Eren for my secret Santa. What are the odds? I sat on my bed just staring at the small piece of paper where he wrote "Eren Jaeger". I crumbled it up in my hand. What the hell was I supposed to get him? We've known each other all this time and I don't even know what type of gift he'd like.  And I know that I have to put some type of thought into in because our price range was $200-$500. 

Come to think of it, I don't know much about Eren. I know him personality wise, at least, and the way he acts. Like the way he can easily get angry, or when he has a task he's very determined and doesn't give up. He's definitely stubborn at times, but means well. And he can be very passionate about things too. I've noticed that his eyes glisten when he's in that state. 

I rubbed my face. _What the hell am I going red for? This is so annoying._

 

* * *

 

The next day we worked was Monday, 3 days until the Christmas party. And of course I have yet to buy Eren's damn gift. I wanted to just straight up ask him what he'd like, as I've done before, but with him it's different. Everything's fucking different with him. 

As I was trying to finish paperwork and not think about Eren, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. I looked up from my desk. _Well speak of the mother fucking devil_. "Can I help you?"

Eren looked to the side. "Um, are you busy?"

"Just doing some paperwork, why?"

"I can use your opinion on this song."

I was a bit surprised. When was the last time I worked on a song with Eren? Even though he just got this promotion, it feels like so long ago. "Yeah, I can. Just give me a minute."

"Okay. I'll just go back-"

"No," I said a little too quickly. "I mean... I'm almost done." That was a lie. I still had a lot more to do, but I didn't want Eren to leave. I faked completing a sentence and put the pen down. "Okay. Done."

Eren smiled. "Cool." He began to take his leave, so I got up and followed him.

As we walked to his studio, a thought that could be considered dangerous came to me; this is the first time Eren and I had any interaction since I apologized. It felt weird, honestly, because it was normal. A little too normal. I didn't expect for some big turn-around and Eren and I to become buddy-buddy, but I didn't expect for things to occur as if _absolutely nothing_ happened. So I wondered did Eren _only_ want things to be this way, nothing more and nothing less. I couldn't tell if I was more upset or angry.

We made it to his studio and he sat down in his chair.  "Okay," he said. "I just need your opinion on this solo. I can't choose which one I like better. Here." He handed me a pair of an older model of studio headphones connected to his desktop computer.

I looked at the headphones confused. "How long have you had these?"

"Huh? Oh, I bought them couple of months before I started working here."

"Well since you can afford newer ones now, you might as well upgrade."

"I'll get around to it one day. Just listen to it."

"Okay." I tried to put them on, but the cord was too short. I sighed as I bent down so that the headphones could reach my ears.

"Here's the first one." He played part of the song and then a piano solo came on.

I listened closely to it. It was good. He played the second one. That one was good too.  I liked both equally, however.

"I like both," Eren said, "but I'm not sure which one is better."

"Both compliments the song pretty well."

Eren sighed in frustration. "Maybe I should get more opinions."

"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Play the first solo again."

He did as told, then played the second one for me as well.

"Go to your keyboard," I said, pointing near the wall. I played both solos a few more times and went to go join him on the black, leather piano bench. "Start with the first one."

Eren began to play the first piano solo. While he was, I began to play the second solo at the same time. I changed the key so that it could harmonize with it. I glanced at Eren; he was smiling at the mashup of the solos.

Suddenly our hands touched while playing, then I messed up. The piano made an eerie sound. I quickly drew my hands back. "Shit, sorry."

Eren laughed. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Anyway, what do you think?"

"I like it. It's nice."

I smiled. "Good."

We stared at each other for a moment but then he broke contact. "Um thanks."

I stood up. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Alright."

I walked to the door ready to leave. But then I remembered that this was the perfect time I could ask Eren what he wanted. I turned around and ease the question into the conversation. "By the way, what were you being to the party?"

Ereb looked at me. "Oh just some cookies since they're the easiest thing to get."

"'To get'?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna buy them at a store since my cooking is shit."

"The fuck? No. Everyone has to make something; you're putting in time and effort for everyone."

Eren sighed. "What? I can't just take the easy way out?"

"When have you ever known for this company to be easy?"

"True. Well what are you bringing?"

"Cakes, as always."

"You know how to bake a cake?"

I almost laughed. "'Do I know how to bake a cake?' I forgot that you've haven't had my cooking before."

"I didn't know that you cooked at all."

"How about this. You come over Wednesday sometime after work and I'll help you bake cookies."

He laughed. "What's the catch?"

I folded my arms. "You know, Eren, I try to be nice to your ass for once. Just don't question it."

Eren smiled. "Okay then, sure. Thanks."

"See you then." I walked out, completely forgetting about asking Eren what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter shall have Armin and shall be lit
> 
> But lol I just realized that this fic kinda reminds me of that yaoi anime Koisuru Boukun. It's about a guy that's in love with his homophobic senpai but gets rejected. "Events" happen which is followed by the two not seeing each other for a while and the homophobic senpai falls for him but keeps denying it. Ha! It's a good (and steamy) 2 episode anime. You should watch it!
> 
> I really am going to try to update more!! I'm currently working on chapters in other fics including the zombie on I said that I was going to start back up. Expect updates soon!!!
> 
> Also, can any of you guess the gift(s) Levi is going to get Eren? I wouldn't be surprised if all of you get it right.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!!! Not like "the end" it but like "it's about time" it yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOO SORRY!! I wasn't planning on being on a (very long) hiatus, but I'm back now. I was still reading all the comments on AO3 and Wattpad to let you all know that I was still alive. I REALLY am going to try to update as much as I can. But thank you to anyone who has stuck around for the few months I've been gone!!
> 
> Also.....I almost forgot he had a dog too lol

_**Levi** _

It was now Wednesday and Eren was coming over. I hadn't thought about it too much, but this was the first time Eren had been to my house- this house at least. Sure he's been over to visit Mikasa years ago, but I was always inside of my room not giving a damn. This time I was the one who invited him over.

I gave Eren a list of baking ingredients to buy before he came over. I sat on the couch as I waited for him to come. I found myself getting impatient, which is something I never get. Was I really looking forward this much to seeing him?

I hadn't even noticed that Mikasa came into the room until she spoke. "Hey," she said.

I looked at her. "Hey."

"When are they coming?"

"'They?'"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"When you said Eren was coming over to bake, I said he could bring Armin along too."

I thought for a moment then sighed. "Is that that blond one?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Way back when we had baked cupcakes for our class. It just sorta reminded me of that."

I grunted at the memory. "I remember that. You kids made a fucking mess. And they tasted like shit."

Mikasa gave a soft laugh. "That's because you refused to help us.  But we had fun while doing it, so who cares?"

The buzzard suddenly sounded. I walked to the intercom and pressed the button. "Yeah?"

The bellboy at the front desk spoke. " _Someone named Eren and Armin are here to see you."_

"Send them up."

Mikasa smiled brightly. 

"You seem happy," I said. 

She looked to the side. "Because I fucking love those guys."

I smirked a bit. "Well greet them at the elevator if you want."

"Okay." She left out the door and down the hallway. 

I started adjusting my hair through the reflection of the TV, then realized what I was doing and stopped. I sighed at myself. _What the fuck have I become?_

The three of them walked in; Eren and Armin were carrying bags. Aimée went up to them and Armin jumped back. 

"Relax," I said. "She's harmless unless I tell her otherwise."

Eren petted her. "I didn't know you had a dog. You really don't seem like they type of person to have one."

"She was a gift for Mikasa when she graduated."

He smiled. "That's nice of you."

 _Shit._ I ran a hand through my hair. "Did you get the stuff I asked you to?"

Eren raised up the bag that was in his hand. "Yessir."

"Good. Lets get started." I command Aimée to go upstairs and she did so. We walked to the kitchen and I put on my apron. 

Eren read the apron. "'Hell's Kitchen?'"

"I don't know. Gordon Ramsey has always spoken to me."

He laughed. "So what are we making first?"

"We're gonna start off with your cookies since it's easier to make."

"Okay."

"It's been a while since I baked," Armin said. "I barely remember." 

"That's why I'm here. You wanted to make sugar cookies, right?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah. So we can shape and decorate them."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a kid. Everyone, go wash your hands."

They all did as told as I started to set everything. I preheated the oven to 360 degrees. 

Mikasa spoke. "Remember the last time we baked?"

Armin laughed. "Yeah. Clumsy over here spilled all of the flour."

"Shut up," said Eren. "I was...distracted and wasn't paying attention."

"Even so," I said, "you better not fucking spill it again or you'll never hear the end of it."

He sighed and put his hands up. "I won't, geez."

"Good." I took out the measuring cup and poured flour in into it. "The recipe I know for sugar cookies only makes 24, so we'll have to triple the recipe if we wanna make enough for everyone."

"Okay. So what first?"

"Armin, you're the smart one in the group-"

" _Hey_ ," Eren and Mikasa said in unison.

I pointed to a small notebook filled with recipes. It was already open to the sugar cookie recipe. "I want you to triple each ingredient as we go along."

"Okay," Armin said. He looked at the notepad. "First we need...6 and 1/4 cups of flour." 

"Okay," I said as I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater. I took out the measuring cup and started scooping out flour. "Baking isn't difficult, it's all about timing. So you all just follow my lead and we should be fine."

The three of them nod more or less and began helping in anyway they could. After adding other ingredients such as baking powder, eggs, vanilla extract, etcetera we finally had a nice sized batter to work with. 

"So we put them in the oven and that's it?" Eren asked.

"Not exactly," I answered. "We need to put the batter in the fridge so it can chill. Dough tends to expand when it's being cooked, so to avoid that, it needs to be cold."

Mikasa sighed. "This is why I don't cook. It's too tedious."

"Tch. As if you do the cooking at all."

"Come on, Mikasa," Armin said with a smile. "You have to get into the spirit of things."

Mikasa smiled back. "Yeah yeah." 

I covered the batter in Saran Wrap and put it in the refrigerator. 

"So what do we do until then?" Eren asked. 

"We can start on my cake. By the time it'll be done baking, the cookie dough will be chilled enough."

"Okay." 

We got out another bowl and a few circular metal pans to bake the cake in. Mikasa washed a few dishes we were going to reuse while Eren and Armin helped me make the batter.

"Wait," said Armin as he looked at the small cookbook. "Levi, don't you need the recipe for the cake?"

I cracked an egg. "I don't need a recipe to make cake. It's too easy."

"Everything just comes easy to you, huh?" Eren asked.

I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It just seems like you and your life are so perfect,” he said with sarcasm tainting his voice.  

I tried to read him, but his face and voice were emotionless, or rather filled with too much emotion. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

He sighed and looked to the side. "Nothing, never mind." 

"Tch, whatever." _What the fuck is his problem?_  The room grew immensely quiet. The only sound was the running water from the tap. I turned my head to see Armin and Mikasa staring at us. They immediately whipped their heads back around. I sighed deeply. "Mikasa, you almost done?"

"Huh?" she quickly said. She looked down at the dish in her hand covered in soapsuds. "Oh, uh yeah." She rinsed it off and put it on the drying rack. “Almost.”

Eren put his hand on the back of his neck and cracked it. “Where’s your bathroom?”

Mikasa and I both started speaking to him but then stopped. We looked at each other, and I lightly sighed. 

“I’ll show you, Eren,” she said. She led him out of the kitchen up the spiral staircase.

Once they were gone, I looked at Armin. “What’s wrong with him?”

Armin looked back at me. “What?”

”Eren- did something tick him off or something?”

 Armin gave a breathy laugh. “Well...I guess you can say a lot has been on his mind lately. But don’t worry.”

The fact that Armin told me not to worry made me worry even more. I wouldn’t expect for him to forget all what happened between us lately, but it seemed like there was more to it. I ran a hand through my hair. I decided to change the subject while still talking about the subject. “Armin.”

”Yeah?”

”What does Eren like?”

”What do you mean?”

”As in gift-wise. What would he want?”

Armin stared at me while a pink hue formed across his cheeks. “You’re getting him something for Christmas?”

I realized what he was thinking and scoffed. “It’s not like that. I have him for Secret Santa. That’s all.” The tone of my words came out harsher than anticipated.

Armin’s face fell as he looked to the ground. “Oh...”

I sighed. “It’s just that you’re his best friend, so you’d know what he want.”

He looked back at me and smiled. “Sorry to disappoint you, but Eren is the type of guy to say that he doesn’t know what he wants.”

I sighed again. “Shit. Maybe a damn gift card. Everyone likes those.”

Armin laughed. “That’s true, but maybe put a little more heart into it. Do you even know where he would want a gift card to?”

I thought for a moment. “I don’t know, maybe fucking Game Stop or some shit.”

Armin rubbed the back of his neck. “Eren hasn’t really played games since high school. After that he had to work extra hard for his music career. He was struggling a lot until you guys hired him.”

I looked at Armin surprised at the information he just shared. 

“Ah, sorry,” he said as he nervously laughed. “What I’m saying is he really appreciates you guys, so any gift will do.”

”Didn’t you just say I had to put my black heart into it?”

His blue eyes lit up as he smiled. “I’d rather have a black heart than no heart at all. Just use whatever heart you have to make him happy.”

“Easier said than done.”

Mikasa and Eren came back down the stairs. They both had relieved looks on their faces, making me assume that they had a talk that calmed him down. I didn’t realize I was staring at him until our eyes connected. They stayed like that for a split second before I broke contact.

"Can we finish making these desserts now?" I asked. 

The three of them smiled like before and nodded. Mikasa went back to the sink to finish washing some of the dishes and Armin decided to help her by drying them with a rag. 

I looked at Eren who looked like he was fixed between helping Mikasa and Armin or helping me. I looked back at the batter that was mixing. "Eren?"

He noticeably jumped as if he were snapped out of his daze and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Can you hand me the flour? The batter isn't thick enough."

"Sure." He went to the other counter to get the bag of flour. I heard shuffling and the next thing I knew, the word "shit" came out of his mouth.

I turned around to be greeted by a puffy white cloud of flour. Eren, the floor, and my black pants were now covered with a layer of powder. It took all of my strength not to kick him. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You had one fucking job."

He quickly stood up, trying to not slip on the powder on the floor. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

I glared at him to see his face reddened with embarrassment and fear. Needless to say, I hated myself for finding it kind of cute. Averting my gaze, I sighed. We have to get more flour so we can finish the cake. I took the bowl filled with cake batter and covered it with foil.

"We can go get some more," Mikasa said, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, don't worry," Eren added. "We'll be back before you know it."

I glared at him again after putting the batter in the fridge. "It doesn't take three Stooges to get a bag of flour. Mikasa and Armin can go, you're staying here and cleaning this mess up."

He mouthed "damn it" before he nodding in defeat.

Mikasa laughed nervously as she and Armin walked to the door. "We'll be back in 20 minutes tops." The two left quickly.

I looked between the powdery mess on the wooden floor and on the ankles of my pants. "Seriously, how clumsy can you be?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry..."

"Clean yourself up then clean up this mess. Supplies are in the closet over there."

He nodded and went to the sink to clean off any flour he'd gotten on himself.

I went to my room to change my pants, and halfway through decided against it in case there were any more mishaps during baking. I cleaned the ankles off enough until they weren’t even a shade of gray and made my way back to the kitchen. I saw Eren sweeping up the contents on the floor. "You missed a spot."

Startled, Eren managed to slip on the dust pile he created and fell to the floor. He sighed and leaned against the counter.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I bent down. "Did I scare you?"

He rolled his eyes as he leaned close to give his words more emphasis. "Fuck you."

I saw him casually lick his lips, then my smile faded. My eyes went from his lips to his eyes. His beautiful green eyes with traces of blue and turquoise were piercing back into my icy grey ones. In that moment, I suddenly realized just how close Eren was. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks and my heartbeat quicken.

He was close enough to kiss.

And before I could stop myself, my lips were on his.

Never have I ever imagined that I'd be the one to make a move on a guy, but I didn't care. I didn't care because it felt all the same. I didn't care because it was with Eren.

I felt Eren lean into the kiss, which honestly surprised me. I slightly parted my lips and kissed deeper, however. God, his lips were so damn soft. And for a moment, his lip movements were in sync with mine. 

But the kiss was abruptly stopped. 

 

_**Eren** _

 

_What?_

_Wait, what?_

Before I knew it, Levi's lips were on mine. And when I realized I was utterly confused.

My eyes were still open from the shock. I looked at him; his face had a pink tint to it and his eyes were closed. Levi's lips were soft but quivering. Was he nervous? 

The movement of his mouth drew me in closer, though. And for a moment, I closed my eyes and kissed back. Levi was taken aback for a second. He quickly grabbed his composure, however, and kissed deeper. My lips moved with the rhythm of his.

But then I pushed him away.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ I could feel my face burning out of embarrassment.

Levi went red as well and dropped his head. "Shit...sorry," he said. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking and-"

"I can't," I said silently.

He looked up. "What?"

My heart was pounding so loud and my breathing was nearly shallow. "I...this..."

Levi looked confused.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you have to do this?"

"Like I said, I'm sorry-"

"No!” I started to speak too much. “Why do you have to make me feel this way? I can't do this again; not with you. Not- I can't feel this way again because I know what will happen."

"Eren what are you talking about? Feel what way?"

I sighed. "Why did you kiss me? You made it very clear how you felt back then, so what? Is this some fucked up way of teasing me even after you apologized?"

He frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

“Are you really trying to mock my feelings again?” My eyes started to burn. Was I about to cry?

"Would you stop coming up with your own damn conclusions? Why would I want to hurt you even more than what I did then? And...when I kissed you....I was just caught up in the moment."

"But why in the first place when you don't even like guys?"

"It's not the fact that I don't like guys, it's the fact that I like y-" Levi stopped as if he realized what he was saying and went completely red. "N-never mind."

”You...what?” My heart was racing at a thousand miles. Did I hear him correctly? 

Levi averted his eyes. “Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“Levi...”

He glared at me. “What, brat?”

”Why did you kiss me?”

 He blushed and looked away again. “Why does it matter? It’s just a damn kiss anyway.”

Levi was being unbelievably cute. I smirked. “Did you like it?”

His face went redder. ”Fuck you, Eren.”

“So you did?”

”God, do you ever stop talking?”

”I liked it.” That slipped out. I flushed a bright pink. “I-I mean...”

“You’re such an idiot.” He leaned close which made me naturally close my eyes.

I hadn’t even realized that he stopped centimeters in front of me until I opened my eyes. “W-why’d you stop?”

“Is it okay?” His silver blue eyes were shimmering as he asked his next question. “Can I kiss you again?”

“I-I guess....if you want to...”

Levi was a little bit more hesitant this time. When he grabbed my chin I tensed up a bit. _Why am I nervous now?_ I closed my eyes. 

This time the kiss was soft. It was more of a peck actually, but still sent shivers down my spine. He pulled back but was still close enough that I could feel his breath against my lips. “Just so you know...I wouldn’t kiss someone if I didn’t like them.” 

My cheeks grew warm. Was this his form of confessing? “Me neither.”

“Good.” He closed the gap between us once again. I felt his hand on the nape of my neck bring me closer. I didn’t think that Levi could be so gentle. 

I placed my hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. The way his lips moved and fingers ran through my hair made it hard to not make any sounds. Damn, he was good at this. Levi licked my bottom lip, which made it even harder not to moan. My breath did hitch, however, and when my mouth was a-gaped I felt his tongue begin to enter my mou-

“We’re back!” Mikasa’s voice at the front door was enough for Levi and I to jump back. 

To make matters worse, my head ended up bumping against the counter I was leaning on. “Shit.” I put my hands on the back of my head. 

Levi stood up and straightened out his clothes. “Alright.”

I stood up, still rubbing the back of my head. 

“Finish cleaning this mess up,” Levi said, trying his best to act casual. 

I smiled at his awkwardness. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The four of us spent the rest of the evening making the cake and cookies. Needless to say we all had a good time, some better than others. Armin and I decided to stay a little longer, so we ended up buying some pizza and watching a movie. Levi and I kept stealing glances at each other, though, so I barely remember what happened during the movie. 

Mikasa checked his phone. “It’s late. You two should get going.”

”Okay,” Armin said as he stood up, the rest of us following suit.  

“I’ll walk you two down.”

”Alright,” Armin said while petting their dog that I nearly forgot was here.

”You two start heading out,” I said. “I gotta get the cookies.”

”We can wait for you,” Mikasa said. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be right behind you.”

”O-okay.” Mikasa looked at Armin. “Let’s go.”

”Okay,” Armin said. “Eren, I hope you’re quick.”

”Huh?” I questioned. 

Mikasa shook her head. “But not too quick. Wouldn’t want to drop the cookies.”

”Oh yeah,” Armin added. “That’d be terrible.”

”I’m sure someone that was looking forward to the cookies would be really hurt and disappointed if that happened.”

”Unsatisfied even.” 

“Okay,” I said after sighing. “Alright. Alright guys. I get it.”

They both smiled before grabbing their coats and walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes before getting my coat as well. Levi was looking at me when I turned around. 

He pointed to the kitchen. “The cookies.”

I nodded. “Right.” I followed him to the kitchen and he handed me the tray of assorted sugar cookies. “Do you think...Mikasa and Armin know-“

”We’re not gonna talk about them,” Levi said dismissively.

”Okay.” I fiddled the tray in my hands. “So... Are we....you know...”

He looked at the floor. “Oh. I never had a relationship with a guy, so...”

I felt my chest tighten. “Right, yeah. Um...”

”But...”

”But?” Our eyes connected and my stomach dropped.

He sighed. “You really are an idiot.” He held the tray so it wouldn’t fall as he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was over just as quickly as it started. “Now get out. Armin and Mikasa are waiting. Good night, Eren.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “Alright. Good night, Levi.”

He scoffed but was smirking a bit. “Damn brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I actually looked up a sugar cookie recipe because I suck and forgot how to bake.  
> But sorry it took so long for this to be canon. If you haven't noticed already I LOVE slow builds in relationships for stories/fics. It makes it a bit more realistic, adds plot, and makes the audience all the more happy for them to get it on lol. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Thanks for reading!  
> And sorry for sucking at updating ;-;


End file.
